The Prince of Darkness
by Roaming Tigress
Summary: Steelbeak gets back into a relationship with Bushroot, but can he maintain it? Negaduck has other ideas. CHAPTER 18 UPLOADED - feedback including concrit strongly encouraged.
1. In the Shadows

The Prince of Darkness   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress   


**Chapter One:**   
In the Shadows 

  
  
  
  


It was a cold January night when Bushroot cautiously emerged from the woods behind St. Canard Park. As far as anyone could tell, the thin plant duck was alone, but not for long. Nearby, his rooster companion, Steelbeak, ran up behind him and out of breath. They were desperate to escape from the hidden enemy was closing in on them -- F.O.W.L. 

Ever since Steelbeak had been with his relationship with Darkwing Duck, F.O.W.L wanted to rid itself of their best agent forever. Their reasoning behind this? To permanently get rid of the bad image he had placed upon them. Once so loyal to the organization, he had turned against them by sleeping with the enemy. He truly felt a great deal of shame for giving them a bad name, but there was nothing he could do now to get back on their good graces. 

A lot was on the rooster's mind. His organization wanted revenge -- in the form of death, or perhaps possibly worse, by getting fired. Without a job, without a reputation, Steelbeak would be nothing as far as maintaining an image goes. Additionally, a week had past since he got back into a relationship with the member of the Fearsome Five, and he wanted to make sure he was able to keep him now. 

"Dey're still followin' us, we's gotta go!" The rooster panted, looking over his shoulder for a moment to see how far away his pursuers were. Using the stars as his direction guide, Steelbeak tore off into a northerly direction with his boyfriend. 

Two quarters of a mile away, a tall duck with a black patch over his left eye mounted a chestnut stallion. He was determined to bring Steelbeak into the organization for whatever punishment was appropriate and rather hoped it involved the firing squad. This duck was Javert, a villain with a heart made of ice and a spirit made with fire to go along with his passion to kill the rooster. 

"Ze tracks are fresh . . . I'll catch him soon enough!" He remarked to himself, placing the horse in a trot through an opening in the forest. He made the animal quicken its pace, and before long he managed to catch up with what he was looking for. 

"Steelbeak, I can't leave you out here with that - that - that monster!" Bushroot said in desperation, holding Steelbeak by an arm as he made a run for the direction of the inner city. In doing so, he was dragged across the snow for a short distance as the rooster failed to stop for his demand. 

Quite suddenly, Steelbeak stopped fleeing. He looked down at Bushroot as he caught his breath, and the expression on his face was that of confidence. 

"I'll be back, Bushroot. I just gotta create a diversion and we'll get rid of dem!" With that, he took off back towards the forest were he had last seen the other F.O.W.L agents. 

Bushroot looked on, hoping for the best. For fifteen minutes he sat on a bench and shivered, waiting for Steelbeak to return to him. A pang of worry set in his gut, and he raced back into the woods were all he found were footprints and one feather that belonged to the rooster. 

"Tell me what happened!" Bushroot called out to an evergreen, desperate to find his rooster. "Please, please tell me were Steelbeak is." 

Following a gust of wind, a haunting voice from the tree's pirit spoke back. "They have taken him away, Bushroot." 

"Where?" 

Without another word, one of the tree's branches pointed to an easternly direction. With a quick thank you, Bushroot ran off to that direction. A million thoughts ran through his head; was Steelbeak dead, or wounded? He hoped to reach him before anything drastic happened. 

At the headquarters of The Fiendish Organization for World Larceny, Steelbeak was escorted into the High Command chamber by two armed Eggmen. Each time he fought back, Javert gave him a jolt from his taser until they finally reached their destination down the hallway. 

"You're only making things more difficult for yourself, rooster!" The French-accented duck taunted. "Cease your resisting, zere's no way out zis time!" 

The three shadowy figures of the big shots looked down at Steelbeak with their beady eyes, making him uncomfortable with their creepy presence alone. Javert remained by the door, ready to fire should he make any attempt to get away. 

"You can try to run away from us, but eventually we will find you!" The center figure, Juno, hissed in a tone that was enough to make Steelbeak cringe back. She had thoughts of killing the chief agent but was leaning to a fate that would be worse than death. 

"Shall we carry out the nessesary punishment now or throw him in the cell until we decide upon what should be done?" Asked the figure to the right, Jerold. "The boys in the firing squad are rather bored, they haven't killed anyone for a week now. Maybe -- " 

"Well, let them be bored for a while," Juno smugly replied, looking pointedly in the rooster's direction. "Chief Agent Steelbeak, as of now you are banished from F.O.W.L. This means no tresspassing upon F.O.W.L grounds or participating in any of our operations. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Fire me?!" Steelbeak yelped, recoiling from the shock. "Youse can't fire me! I-I'm yer best agent! Youse can't do dis to me!" 

"Oh, but we can!" She answered snidely, showing her sharp teeth. "You chose to break the rules, and therefor you deserve whatever punishment we see fit." 

"I'm . . . Sorry I've failed youse," Steelbeak said with sorrow, wishing there was something he could to do change their decision. 

"All my life I wanted ta meet de approval of someone, to show 'em what I'm made outta." 

The High Command matriarch's order stung Steelbeak right in the heart. He would rather face the death penality than be fired -- the ultimate humiliation of all. Bowing his head in shame, he slowly trudged out of the High Command chamber with Javert marching up behind him. The duck wanted the make sure the rooster made his way out the back door, and did not resist the temptation to poke him a few times with his gun to get his point across. 

Steelbeak felt rejection, shame, anger, depression, all at once. It was only his shred of pride that had stopped him from crying. 

"Enough already!" He snapped, feeling the end of the gun jab against his shoulders. When he didn't cease the poking, he grabbed the gun and smashed it against the wall before stalking off to find "his" plant duck. The son of High Command had pushed him to his limits, and the death penalty was the only thing that stopped him from doing more damage to him. 

"Someone has anger issues . . . " Javert remarked, regaining his composure after being startled by the ex-agent's rage. 

A block away in the entrance of an alleyway, Steelbeak suddenly jumped when he felt someone crash into him. He staggered back a bit and let out a closed mouth growl of irritation. He had a bad day to begin with, he didn't need some clumsy nitwit to make it all the more worse for him. 

"Awright, who -- " 

The sight of Bushroot nervously edging away had calmed him down. With a small smile, he gestured him to come over for a hug. As the hybrid moved in closer, he could see the smile was forced and that something was bothering Steelbeak. He gave him the hug he requested, gently placing a vinelike arm around his waist. _Whatever it is that is making him upset, I'll give whatever it takes to cheer him up. It wouldn't make up for my abandoning him, but it is better than nothing._

"What's wrong?" 

Steelbeak didn't want to tell him about being fired from F.O.W.L, not because he was afraid Bushroot would laugh at him, but rather because he was too ashamed and depressed to even mention in. He couldn't lie to Bushroot, though, and with a choke to his voice he decided to let the cat out of the bag. 

"I . . . I was fired." 

Bushroot's heart sunk. He tightened the embrace as they walked away and he couldn't help but to feel angry with High Command. Another villain might have took too revenge, but Bushroot just wanted to stay by Steelbeak's side and offer comfort in any way he can. 

"I'm very sorry to hear that . . . " Bushroot replied as if he found out his companion was dying from cancer. "I - I just really don't know what to say." 

"No need ta be sorry, Bushroot," Steelbeak glumly answered, feeling tears streak down his face. "Ya don't really need to say anyt'ing, really. What's been done 'as been done, and what matters to me de most is dat I still 'ave youse." 

In the shadows lurked an ominous figure. Its eyes shone through the alleyways, and the figure crouched down like a cat lying in wait for it's prey. Someone, something, was following the boyfriends. 

With the exception of Juno and Javert, all characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. 


	2. Mine Alone

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress   


**Chapter Two:**   
Mine Alone 

  
  
  
  
  


Stealthily, the shadowed figure stepped out of hiding. A black and red fedora gave away the identity of the shadowed figure -- Negaduck. He saw that the two were headed for the direction of the greenhouse on the other side of the city, not far from the park. Keeping a low profile, Negaduck decided to follow them to the ends of the earth if need be. 

At the greenhouse, Steelbeak sat on a bench while Bushroot stood behind him to rub his back. The rooster had worked for the criminal organization for half his life, and being fired was understandably a devastating blow. His eyes were red from crying, and he was so far into his depression that no more tears could be shed. He gave all he had for F.O.W.L, but at the end they tossed him out like trash. He felt dead, even in the comfort of his boyfriend. 

"Twenny five long years . . . " Steelbeak said in a spaced out voice, staring blankly at the glass walls of the greenhouse with his head in his hands. He suddenly grabbed Bushroot and hugged him as tight as he could, realizing that although he had lost his job, he still had his Bushroot. The plant duck was all that mattered to him now. 

"Easy there, big fella!" I don't think ya'd want to be hugging onto a piece of plant pulp now, will ya?" Bushroot laughed, feeling himself practically get squished into a pulp by his big boyfriend. 

With a chuckle, Steelbeak loosened his hug and was content to let his lover sit on his lap. He was back to his old self again. 

"I suppose not! Grass stains are 'ard enough ta get out!" 

"Hah . . . Saps!" Negaduck scoffed, leaning up against his chainsaw as he watched them. He had banished Bushroot out from the Fearsome Five when he found out about his love for Steelbeak. His reason for this action? He spent more time with the F.O.W.L fiend than going out with the rest of the gang to commit crimes. He looked away for a moment and shook his head as the two appeared to be getting a little more than familiar. 

"Those two . . . " He groaned. 

Now that the Fearsome Five was down to the Fearsome Four, Negaduck decided that the group needed a new villain. After some thought, he felt that new villain had to be none other than Steelbeak. Where he lacked in superpowers he more than made up for in the brains and brawn department. 

Additionally, it occurred to him that if he could get Steelbeak to be his loverboy, he could hurt Bushroot in revenge for slacking off on his orders. Just how well could he do it, however? Steelbeak was no run of the mill idiot, he knew a trick a hundred miles away. After watching him for a while, however, Negaduck understood why so many woman (and men) flocked to him. 

_ Hrm . . . He *is* rather handsome. Maybe more than rather . . Gah!? What am I thinking? I can't think of Steelbeak in that way!_

Negaduck violently shook his head, finding himself staring at Steelbeak as though he was looking at some beautiful dame. He had to admit, he was a handsome devil but nothing more. Previously he never had feelings for another man, so why now? Thoughts aside, he decided to step in and have his fun. 

Holding his chainsaw behind him, Negaduck quietly opened the door and grinned maliciously through the small opening he made. Knowing how easily it was to frighten the two (especially Bushroot), he couldn't help but to reenact a horror movie scene. 

"Heeeere's Negaduck!" 

With a yelp, the terrified Bushroot leapt into the arms of an equally scared Steelbeak. "F-Fancy seeing you here, b-boss!" 

Although Steelbeak was a good deal larger than the duck before him, he was beyond scared with just being in the same locale as him. He shivered in fear, expecting himself to be chopped up into chicken nugget-sized chunks. This was just what the mallard wanted -- absolute fear. 

"Yes, but who tells the Prince of Darkness were he can and cannot go?" He asked with a rumbling growl in his chest, switching on the chainsaw and holding it high above his head. 

"NO ONE!" He roared, swinging it towards their direction. 

Instinctively, Bushroot jumped out of Steelbeak's arms while his companion took refuge from under a table. He let out a sharp cry as he was grabbed by an ankle and pulled under. When he realized who grabbed him was only his buddy, he clung to his thick neck and practically strangled the life out of him. 

"Can't breathe . . . !" Steelbeak gasped, recoiling up against the wall as Negaduck threateningly peered under the table. In spite of his terrified state, he hugged Bushroot to let him know that he wasn't going to abandon him in this crisis. 

He casually switched off his chainsaw and reached his hand into his yellow jacket. The two expected the worse -- a gun, a knife, something that would kill them. _If I want that rooster I'll have to get that damn talking plant away from him, and I know just the way to do it . . ._

Steelbeak let out a sigh of relief when the thing he brought out was something so benign; a spray canister of some sort. On the other hand, things were becoming all the more terrifying for Bushroot. His fear had became so bad he let out a scream and ran out the back door, leaving his companion to whatever fate Negaduck would deem appropriate. This time, his natural cowardice overcame loyalty. 

"Bushroot, wait!" Steelbeak cried out, too terrified from moving out from under the table. "Come back, youse jus' can't leave me 'ere wit' dis maniac!" His cry went unheard to the plant-duck, who had run off to hide in the woods. 

_ Why did youse leave me behind, Bushroot? Come back . . . Just come back. I need youse . . . I love youse. _He looked out the window, expecting him to return to him at any moment. 

"Weed killer, gets him every time!" Negaduck sneered, approaching the cringing cockerel on his hands and knees. When he saw him look outside with a distant, betrayed expression, he let out a growl. 

"I really don't know what you see in him, ex-agent of F.O.W.L! The can's empty and he took off running and left you behind! How is THAT for love?" 

"Bushroot does love me!" Steelbeak angrily retorted in spite of the state he was in. "'E jus' got scared, dat's all. I mean, kin yas blame 'em?" 

"Are you trying me?" Negaduck snapped, feeling the other avian was getting too snarkey for his liking. "If you are . . . " 

Steelbeak's heart was pounding so loud now that the two of them could practically hear it. He flinched practically every time Negaduck moved an inch toward him, expecting the worse at every second. For exactly twenty seconds, the duck eyeballed him before pulling away and getting to his webbed feet. At the moment, he didn't care how pathetic he looked under the table. 

"Get out, Steelbeak!" He ordered, calmly but authoritatively. "Before I drag you out myself. Let me tell you, when I get rough, it's not a pretty picture. " 

"Why should I listen to youse, Negageek?" Steelbeak taunted, becoming decidedly stubborn right the moment when the other avian was easing off on the intimidation. Mouthing off proved to be a most unwise decision, even if he did feel good about it. 

_ Negageek!? Rrrr!_ _That does it! _Gritting his teeth and growling with frustration, Negaduck reached under and grabbed hold of Steelbeak from the collar of his jacket. He forcibly yanked him out with all the strength he had, wincing and grunting only slightly from the rooster's sheer weight. If Negaduck was to make the rooster a minion, he would have to show him who's the boss right from the very beginning. 

"Jus' kill me now, why don't youse?" Steelbeak asked, half-defensively, and half fearfully. He again tried to escape, but froze when he saw a knife being brought to his muscular neck. 

"Don't tempt me, roosterboy!" Negaduck hissed, threatening to cut the jugular vein with just a flick of his wrist. 

"N-No! Lemme go!" Steelbeak pleaded, feeling the knife come up against his throat and make a slight nick in his flesh. It wasn't enough to make him bleed to death, just enough to make him squirm in which Negaduck took delight in seeing. 

"I'm sorry fer callin' youse Negageek! I'll make it up to youse, I promise." 

_Things are looking up. Now that I've managed to terrorize him into submission, it's time for my next move ._

With an smirk, Negaduck placed the knife away and slid a cold hand down the rooster's red shirt. He felt Steelbeak tense up even more with this touch and teasingly traced a finger up and down his chest. His move was seductive, but to his "victim" it was beyond creepy. It was downright unsettling! 

Instead of resisting the unwanted attention or giving him a punch to the jaw, Steelbeak merely submitted to it. He as too frightened, too puzzled to do anything else. _One moment 'e's killin' me, de next 'e's tryin' to seduce me! I know 'e's off 'is rocker, but . . . I don't t'ink 'e usually treats 'is victims ike dis normally._

"Very well, if you insist!" Negaduck exclaimed as a delayed response to Steelbeak's pleading. He slipped his hand out and almost playfully tapped Steelbeak on the beak. "I have come to you with a sort of fellow villain-to-villain proposition to make to you." 

"W-What might dat be?" Steelbeak asked, becoming physically uncomfortable in the same odd, half-cowering position on the ground. He tried to get up, but the other bird shoved him down with amazing strength. 

Negaduck wiped the trickle of blood from Steelbeak's neck, and with an evil smirk he licked it off his fingertip. 

"If you'll be mine alone, I'll give you a new image -- and a new job." 

With the exception of Juno and Javert, all characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. 


	3. The Trick

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress   


**Chapter Three:**   
The Trick   
  
  
  
  


Steelbeak raised a thin eyebrow as he heard Negaduck's offer and scowled. _Nope, no way. I'd rather go jobless den be wit'out my Bushroot. I could always be one of dem independent villains, strike out wit' my pal and conquer de woild! I don't need ta join dis mook's gang! 'Ow dare 'e even suggest such a t'ing to a villain of my caliber! Me? Join de Fearsome Four AND fall in love wit' him? Hah! Who does 'e t'ink I am?_

"T'anks fer de offers, but . . . Sorry, no can do!" Steelbeak answered with newfound confidence, finally getting up and pushing Negaduck aside as he started to stroll his way toward the door. 

_ Ooooh no he's not! That chicken likes to think he's so smart, but he's not smarter than I am!_

"Thinking about getting away, are you?" Negaduck asked with an evil laugh, jumping in front of him before he had any thought of casually walking off. He smirked as he saw the rooster step back with apprehension and forced him up against the wall with the help of his knife. 

_ Quick, make up a lie, Valentino. Anyt'ing da'ts believable!_

"Er, I wasn't gonna get away, really!" Steelbeak explained with an apologetic grin, gulping as he saw his blood on the edge of the weapon. Right about now, he felt like he was dealing with a psychotic Pepe Le Pew; he just couldn't get away from him. 

Rolling his eyes, Negaduck threatened to make another nick in his throat. "Then please explain why I just saw you head out that door?" 

_ Er, um, er . . . 'E's got me dere. De ol' 'I got a dentist appointment' won't woik fer 'em. Gotta be more original._

"I was jus' gonna go to de Gents!" Steelbeak lied to cover up his cowardice. "Yas got me so scared back dere dat yas almost made me, you know - - " 

"Out in the woods?" 

Nonchalantly, Steelbeak shrugged as he leaned up against a money tree. "Yea, where else do ya t'ink I'm gonna go?" 

"Um, back there?" Clearing his throat, Negaduck pointed to a little room at the back of the greenhouse. He knew the layout of the place like the back of his hand and saw his fib a hundred miles away. 

"Er, um, yeah, right!" Feeling incredibly stupid, Steelbeak nodded and quickly made a dash the bathroom. The other avian quickly pounced him, not trusting him not to escape from the window that was in there. 

"I don't think so!" Negaduck grinned, suddenly grabbing him by the crotch and making him crow. "I don't care if you have to piss your pants, I am *not* letting you out of my sight for a second! You can crow about it as much as you want!" 

_Dis guy's woise den Javert! _ Steelbeak dreaded the thought of having his privacy invaded and winced as his grip became tighter. A low growl rose from his throat as Negaduck's other hand sneaked underneath his pants and under the band of his silken boxers. _I'm not gonna put up fer it! I'm gonna wait 'till 'e t'inks 'e's got me nice an' relaxed, and WHAM!_

"Oooh you like that, don't you?" Negaduck asked with a wry smile, mistaking the growl for a sign of appeasement. His wandering hand had reached the rooster's male organs, and he started to fondle them aggressively without any suspicion of a trick. 

"Mmmm, yes . . . !" Steelbeak cooed, easing himself into a sprawled out and inviting position on the floor. "Nice and aggressive. I like dat!" 

"I just knew you would!" Negaduck winked, leaning his torso on top of his. "It's no wonder you're so cocky, Tinselteeth!"   
  
"Mr. DeNiro's resoived fer soiten 'ands only!" Steelbeak snarled, giving Negaduck a well-aimed knockout punch to the jaw. The hit was strong enough to send the other avian flying across the other side of the greenhouse and right into a tree. 

When he was certain the duck was out cold, he ran out the door and into the woods where he had last seen his lover. Finally, at last (and least for now), Steelbeak was away from the marauding masked menace. _He knew he would be back for him, but for now his boyfriend was the number one priority. Gotta find Bushroot, 'e should be around somewhere . . ._

"Hey . . . Is that my big buddy?" A familiar, timid voice called as he passed by a ageing sycamore tree. "I'm over here, just around the other side!" 

Hearing Bushroot's voice was a blessing to the rooster. Out of breath but smiling, he came up to him. "It's so nice to see yer green face again!" 

"What was he doing to you?" Bushroot asked with concern, taking hold of his right hand. He saw the mark in Steelbeak's neck from where he was cut with the knife and gulped. 

"Tell me, Valentino. Did he try to -- " 

"N-no, 'e didn't!" Steelbeak quickly replied, not wanting to even think about the molestation incident. He placed an arm around his lover's narrow torso and walked down a trail in the woods. 

"I just gave 'em a punch, and took off." 

Bushroot knew there was more to the story than that. He kept it to himself, though, not wanting to make his boyfriend uncomfortable or perhaps worse, angry. _ I wish I wasn't such a coward and run off on him, leaving him alone with that beast! No use apologizing, now. That'd only bring up the subject._

"So, um . . . Were are we going now?" Bushroot asked, leaning into Steelbeak's torso. "I don't really feel right about going back to the greenhouse, although I would like to check up on my babies." 

His companion felt understandably uncomfortable about returning there, and whispered. "Kin we's check back at dem in de morning? I t'ought we's kin go back my place fer a little hokey pokey, a bit o' cuddling, a good night's rest." 

_ He's been through all this and having sex is a priority?_ Bushroot laughed a little, and went along with his suggestion Steelbeak wore the trousers in the relationship with him, and was willing to do whatever it took to make him happy. 

"All right, all right, you win!" 

"I'll put on de fire, make a little hot coco and go from dere!" 

"Sounds wonderful!" Bushroot cooed, wrapping an arm around Steelbeak's. 

Back at the greenhouse, Negaduck had woke up from his unwanted nap. He wiped the blood from the side of his bill and let out a horrible growl as he saw Steelbeak had been long gone. Had he not want him for three reasons alone he would have skipped right to the dismembering. Regardless his usefulness, he was sure going to teach him a lesson or two, but he had to find him first. 

Outside, the wind had picked up, blowing the snow over Steelbeak's and Bushroot's tracks. Negaduck now cursed himself for exchanging his Dobermans in for a tank, knowing their sense of smell would certainly speed things up in trying to find them. _When I get to the bottom of this, I'm going to get him and his little plant duck, too! How dare he even think about punching and tricking the Prince of Darkness._

Something off in the distance caught the duck's attention, and he pulled out a pair of binoculars for a better look. 

"Ooooh, what do we have here?" 

Sure enough, it was Bushroot and Steelbeak.   
  
"This duo is going to be turned into an uno!" Negaduck sneered, pulling a gun out from his jacket. He took aim for Bushroot and fired not once, but twice. 

With the exception of Juno and Javert, all characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. 


	4. The Initiation

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress   
  
  


**Chapter Four:**   
The Initiation 

  
  
  
  
  


"REGGIE!" Steelbeak yelled, instinctively recoiling as his boyfriend was shot down. The bullets had struck the side of his head and in his rib cage area, and a green ooze had leaked out of the wounds and onto his white jacket. It was blood, plant-duck hybrid blood. 

"Please, speak to me . . . " Steelbeak pleaded, kneeling down beside him. To his relief, Bushroot was alive, but just barely. 

From behind an evergreen tree, Negaduck watched Steelbeak scoop him up in his arms and take off with him. The rooster was moving at a good pace and was too fast for him to go after him in the thick blanket of snow. His legs were too short to plow himself through, and it was then that he came up with a plan to slow him down. 

"Nobody tries to get away from Negaduck without getting hurt . . . " He loaded another bullet into his handgun and shot Bushroot's rescuer in the right leg. 

_I'm gonna kill dat duck! _Steelbeak let out a roar of pain as he felt the bullet tear through a hamstring, but he tenaciously kept making his way back to his apartment, dragging his wounded leg. Bushroot was the number one priority; he would deal with his wounds and his shooter later on. 

"Lets see you run away now!" 

He didn't realize how close Negaduck was coming in on him until it came too late. Following a hard whack to the back of his head with something heavy he was out for the count. From there, Negaduck fastened a rope around his legs and started to drag him off toward the bad part of town. He left Bushroot in to forest for whatever fate would come of him -- death being the most likely outcome. 

Spike had been frightened off following the chaotic break and enter, and escaped through the bathroom window where he had been sleeping. He sniffed around the park, trying to find any trace of either his master or his master's companion. There was nothing -- not a feather, not a petal. Dejectively, he made his way back to the greenhouse in hopes that when he gets back there he would find at least one of the avians. 

"Hrrf?" Spike suddenly snorted, seeing a drop of Bushroot's blood on the fresh fallen snow. Like a hound on a chase, he tore through the woods, determined to find his owner. 

The sound of his loyal friend crashing through the shrubbery surrounding Bushroot caused him to panic. Delirious from the lack of blood, he felt himself slip away. _He's back. He's back to kill me! Why didn't you kill me the first time you shot me, Negaduck? Leave Steelbeak alone, take me away instead forever. _Luckily for him, a plant enzyme had slowed the bleeding and eventually stopped the flow. 

"Oh, just you . . . " He moaned, patting Spike on the head when he came into view. His view was blurry, but not enough to make him not recognize his pet. 

As he looked around, he noticed that Steelbeak had gone missing. A feather, a depression in the snow and a splattering of blood was enough to cause his brief panic to return once again. At a moment like this, he wished Darkwing Duck was there to help him, and it was then that he decided to go off and look for him. 

At the headquarters of The Fearsome Five, Steelbeak laid unconscious on the cold floor with his shoes and clothes tossed into a corner. He was naked with the exception of his now-torn boxers, and the wound to his leg was haphazardly covered with a piece of cloth. After all the trouble he went through to capture him alive, Negaduck was in no hurry to finish him off now. If he turned out to be a bad lover or a backstabbing minion, then maybe he would change his mind. 

The caped king of cruelty had taken advantage of the rooster's state and had preformed sexual intercourse with him. Negaduck watched Steelbeak as he stirred a little, remaining on his hands and knees in a catlike stalking position. He was ready for round two now, and this time, he wanted Steelbeak to be awake for it. 

"Five more minutes, 'igh Command . . . " Steelbeak groaned, squinting his eyes the moment he opened them. He passed out again 

_ Not yet, Negs, not yet. Wait to the moment he tries to struggle up onto his feet, only to discover he's not going to get anywhere fast. _His drive to make love to the rooster was uncontrollable, but he managed to contain himself somehow. While he remained in his half-asleep state, Negaduck used another piece of rope and a stolen pair of handcuffs to secure his muscular arms. 

"Wakey, wakey . . . !" 

Steelbeak growled at the sound of his gravelly voice and tried to get to his feet, only to discover that they were tied together. The rope brushed against this bandaged leg, causing intense pain to the wound. As he felt the duck's hundred-pound body pounce onto his back, he tried to buck him off but with no avail. He didn't give up just yet, for he could still use his jaws. 

"Unless yas wanna loose both dose arms wit' one nip, I'd suggest youse get off of me!" Steelbeak demanded, baring his teeth and snapping his jaws. There was no fear in his eyes as he made his warning; for now, any fear he had of Negaduck had gone out the window. 

_Oooooh I'm scared! The big chicken's gonna bite me because he doesn't wanna be molested. Awww, how bad of me. Should I respect his feelings? NO!_

Unfazed by his threat, Negaduck hopped off to grab his beak and snap a muzzle on him. "Lets just say it's time for your initiation Negaduck style! There's no use playing hard to get now." 

_ Playin' 'ard to get?! Dat's what 'e t'inks I'm doin'? Well, I'll show 'im a t'ing or two . . . I'll show 'im dat I ain't a boid ta push around!_

When the added restraint was taken care of, Negaduck laid his slightly paunchy abdomen ontop of Steelbeak's muscular back. He very firmly held onto the scruff of his neck to secure himself in the event he should be tossed off. Once more Steelbeak tried to do just that, and he held himself on by straddling his legs around his massive torso. 

The thrashing ceased for a moment, but then suddenly started up again with Steelbeak becoming all the more violent. He rolled twice, hoping to crush Negaduck under his weight. In spite of his injury, Steelbeak was remarkably powerful and the pain had probably helped to motivate him to strike back. At the end, however, his efforts to escape had worn him out. 

Now that the power struggle was over, Negaduck was ready for the next step in the initiation -- the seduction. 

When he was certain the rooster had no fight in him, the mallard released his neck scruff hold and slid his body back until his tail touched Steelbeak's. With a sly grin, he slipped a leg under the rooster's abdomen and stretched it towards Steelbeak's crotch were he massaged the target with his foot. For someone who had never seduced another of the same sex, Negaduck handled it like a pro. 

"I don't hear you complaining . . . !" Negaduck exclaimed in a half growl, half coo as he intensified the massage with his other webbed foot. He felt the initially tense rooster slowly relax and knew this wasn't out of mere tiredness. He removed the muzzle, but kept the rope tied to his legs and wrists. 

"Dat's because I can't complain!" Steelbeak exclaimed with a wide grin, purring ever so slightly as he felt Negaduck's body slide down further. It seemed that for now his loyalty for Bushroot had gone astray; he was enjoying himself too much to spare a second of concern for him. 

All characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. 


	5. In comes Faith

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard   
  
  


**Chapter Five:**   
In Comes Faith 

  
  
  


"Yas couldn't get any rougher, could'ja?" Steelbeak grunted as Negaduck gave him a strong pelvic thrust to deepen his penile to chicken butt penetration. It was strong enough to nearly topple him over -- and he loved it, secretly admitting that this felonious fellow was a far better love maker than Darkwing and Bushroot combined. 

His restraints were removed -- but he made no effort to get away. Now lacking any fear or uncomfort, he had no reason to escape. His leg wasn't even hurting him now, for the sexual stimulation had distracted him away from the pain. Secretly, Steelbeak also admitted to enjoy being dominated. Submitting to such a intimidating individual such as Negaduck was something of a turn on to him. 

"Ooooh I can, but because I want to do you again, I just don't want to rip ya open!" Negaduck laughed, ripping a turquoise tailfeather off for emphasis. As the rooster let out a squawk of protest, he wrapped his arms around his lower torso with a deep growl. 

"Mmmm, no, wouldn't want dat . . . " Steelbeak moaned, feeling himself melt in Negaduck's embrace. Being totally enveloped in the sexual attention, he didn't hear the door open -- and neither did his domineering companion. 

A brown-feathered, blonde-haired she-duck stood in the corner of the Fearsome Five Headquarter's basement. Her blue eyes were wide with the shock of seeing what was going on just down the stairs. This was Faith Mallard, devoted wife of Negaduck and mother of two teenagers; sixteen year old Clestelle and nineteen year old Zachariah. Aside from being a devoted wife and mother, she worked as a full time agent for Mallard Enterprises. Of royal blood, she stood in at about 4'11, just slightly taller than her husband. 

Confused, Faith had a double take at the matter and slowly backed away into the hallway. "Um . . . Okay . . . I'll leave you to two to enjoy your male bonding . . . " 

"Heyy . . . Why not come and join the fun?" Negaduck asked with a evil grin, withdrawing his penis and pinning Steelbeak onto his back. Without a concern for his comfort, he hopped on top of his chest and struck a dramatic pose. 

"Well, I don't know -- " She started, only to be cut off by Negaduck. 

"We got ourselves a new recruit, dollface! Sexy, suave, and as long as he's under my control -- submissive!" 

"Hrm, well . . . I never thought you were into roosters, Drakeybuns, but you only live once!" She remarked with a wry smirk, leaning up against the doorframe. Another woman might have been infuriated upon seeing her husband make out with another person -- but not Faith. Just as long as she could join in on the fun, she was a-ok with it. 

"Well, lets just say sometimes I desire the best of two worlds!" Negaduck replied, looking at her over his shoulder as she came down the steps. He hopped off Steelbeak to kneel down next to him, placing his hands around his neck as if to strangle him. 

"Dat yer goil, Negs?" Steelbeak asked with a smirk, closing his eyes as the duck gave him a chest-to-groin massage. 

"More than my girl, Tubby!" Negaduck said proudly, giving him a firm smack to the gut. "She's my wife! Faith Conway Mallard of Mallard Enterprises!" 

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Faith exclaimed, stripping off her clothes and throwing them over her shoulders with a chuckle. Having had a dull day, she looked forward to something exciting. 

_ Dis guy's after me when 'e's already married?! Pretty kinky stuff, not dat I'm one to talk or complain. _Before he could introduce himself to her in his usual casually suave manner, Negaduck took a blood-splattered handgun from his jacket and pointed it to the side of Steelbeak's triangular head. 

"Guess what?" Negaduck asked with a crazed, wide-eyed grin, holding him down by the scruff of the neck as he instinctively edged away. 

Steelbeak gulped, once again unsure of what he wanted to do with him. As he saw the duck threaten to squeeze the trigger, he didn't dare to move even a millimeter. 

"Eh . . . I'm dead?" 

"Its your turn to do the ducky! This time, in a threesome!" Negaduck grinned widely while speaking in a dead serious tone. He initiated sexual intercourse with Faith using characteristic seductive roughness as he used on Steelbeak. Not a moment too soon, the rooster was right on top of him. 

"Cockadoodledoo!" Steelbeak said suavely, practically knocking Negaduck over in his enthusiasm. "Youse won't be in fer a disappointment tonight!" 

"Good!" Negaduck laughed, growling in delight as as Faith licked a circle around one of his nipples. "I'd have to decapitate your head if you weren't. When I say that, I don't mean the thing between your shoulders!" 

"If he crushes us, can we kill him?" Faith asked with a smirk, closing her eyes with a groan as she felt her husband's body being brought down closer onto hers. 

"Of course . . . !" Negaduck replied in a deep, sinister tone. As Steelbeak swung his hips forward to deepen his penetration for a second go, his large bill was smacked right between Faith's breasts. It was an unexpected but not entirely unpleasant experience. 

"Thank you, Metalmouth! You can be a real blessing in disguise sometimes!" He murmured, giving each of his wife's breasts -- nicknamed B1 and B2 -- a lick and a kiss. 

"Not a prob, babe!" 

A little kinky fun took Steelbeak away from his worries, and with it, any feeling he previously had for Bushroot. It had been some time since he was involved in anything of this nature and enjoyed it every second of the two-hour sex session. 

Unfortunately for the trio of villains, the fun wouldn't last for long. Party crashers, in the form of Bushroot and Darkwing Duck, were on their way to the Fearsome Five Headquarters. The trail of blood from Steelbeak lead to the back door, and Negaduck in his urge to have intercourse with him had overlooked it. Little did they know that the victim wasn't exactly trying to flee from the yellow-jacketed terrorist's "torture". 

All characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight.   
If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death. 


	6. Understandment

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard   
  
  


**Chapter Six:**   
Understandment 

  
  
  
  


Weary from a lack of sleep, Darkwing Duck watched the threesome take place from a window. With his eyes stinging from tiredness, he didn't think Steelbeak was having sex with Negaduck -- he thought he was beating him up! To him, it looked like the rooster pounced him and was going to pound the living daylights out of him. What little did he know! 

"Well, looks like Steelbeak's taking good care of them," Darkwing yawned, turning to an equally tired and concerned Bushroot. 

"I think you should head off to bed, Reggie. It's been a long day today." 

With a nod, Bushroot agreed. Just before the two went their separate ways, he peeked through the window to see Steelbeak beat up his ex-boss. Luckily, the lights were turned out just in the nick of time. Optimistic that his beau could look after himself one his own for the night, he made his way back to the greenhouse. 

Inside the Fearsome Five Headquarters, the three villains had tired themselves out. Negaduck was just about ready to snuggle up with his Faith, but remembered he had to keep Steelbeak confined or else risk loosing him. With Faith lazily slinging an arm over his shoulders, he escorted him at gunpoint to a small cell that was located in the back of their bedroom. 

"I won't be able to sit for a week . . . " Negaduck grumbled, rubbing his forehead after locking up the cell. His rear end had suffered under Steelbeak's overenthusiastic talent with Mr. DeNiro, and he walked his way to the bed with a stiffened gait. 

"Awww, well . . . I'll give you an assage. You know, a massage for the arse!" Faith smirked, giving her husband a light smack on the rear. 

"If anyone deserves one, it's you!" 

Steelbeak, now back in his now slightly tattered looking Armani, watched the married pair get together under the sheets. He was finally relaxing without the aid of seduction. 

"Now that Bushroot's dead, Ironbreath will fit his place just well . . . " Negaduck muttered, ending his sentence with a yawn. 

The mention of Reginald made Steelbeak feel intensely guilty. He had forgotten him up until now and the mention of him being dead made his mood dampen all the more. He wanted to believe he wasn't dead, maybe there was a way he was able to get away in spite of the injuries he suffered, but he had to be realistic. Bushroot did not look good the last time he had seen him. _'Ow could I be such a joik and fuhget all about 'em?_

"I'm sorry, Reggie . . . " Steelbeak quietly cried, trying not to attract attention from the others. He sat at the back of the jail cell with his knees held up against his chest, looking out at the stars from the window. 

"I loved youse . . . " Right about now, he wanted to die for the sole purpose of being with Bushroot again. The news of his apparent death shocked him so much that the tears didn't fall right away, but sure enough, they did. 

"Did you hear that?" Faith asked tiredly, giving Negaduck a poke to the ribs when she heard his sob. "I think your rooster's crying for his plant." 

Negaduck rolled his eyes, not believing it for a moment that a 'true' villain (or anyone to that matter) could ever miss someone like Reggie Bushroot. _Steelbeak has such class! How he can bring himself to love Bushbrain AND be seen hanging around him? Then again, this was the same nitwit who had a fling with Dumbwing Flunk._

"The big wimp will get over it . . . " He groaned, putting the pillow over his head so that he wouldn't hear Steelbeak's anguish. There wasn't much to hear, aside from a little whimpering, but more than enough for what he could bear. 

Faith, on the other hand, couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for the rooster. After loosing her family in a mass slaughter, she knew how much it hurt to loose a loved one. After some thought, she decided to go and check in on him. She was thirsty, anyway -- might as well do two trips in one. 

As she slipped out of bed, she looked down at her husband and twirled a finger around his tail. "Just going to get a drink and check in on the cock. I'll be back in a jiffy!" 

"He'll be fine . . . " Negaduck groaned, not wanting her to go easy on him. "If ya coddle him, he'll just get softer!" 

"I know, but . . . If I quiet him down, you can get back to sleep," Faith whispered. "All it'll take is a woman's touch. You know how it is." 

"No problem . . . " Negaduck grumbled in response. Before she slipped out of the bed, he dozed off sleep, exhausted from the night's sexual rendevous. 

Faith found Steelbeak huddled in the corner with his beak burrowed between the space of his knees and his chest. In the dim light, she saw a stream of tears run down his face. After kneeling down to his level, she reached out through the bars and gently touched his cheek. His feathers were as soft as Negaduck's, but with a silkier texture. 

Initially, Steelbeak cringed at this -- both from out of shame of being caught showing his emotions and secondly, being paranoid that she would tear his "mask" away. It was obvious that this was not her intention, but it almost became an instinct to him to cower away. Her sympathy for him there grew. _ Poor guy . . ._

"Shhhh . . . It's okay . . . " Faith whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes. Being the compassionate criminal that she is, she wanted to lighten Steelbeak's mood while remaining understanding to his plight. 

"Okay, well, things aren't so great from you now. I suppose you overheard what we were talking about. I want to let you know that I'm not mad, but if I don't see a smile on that face, Negaduck will come in here and beat you silly!" 

_ Let him. _ To acknowledge her comfort, he rubbed his beak up against her hand, startling her with its cold touch. Steelbeak appreciated her sympathy, even if he didn't ask for it. 

"T'anks fer . . . Stoppin' in on me . . . " He whispered, lightly patting her on the hand that was caressing his cheek. 

"Not a problem," Faith smiled, drawing her hand out from behind the bars. "I was just on my way to get a drink of water. Want me to get you anything on the way out there?" 

"I'd like a beer," Steelbeak yawned, curling up on the floor for a lack of a better place to rest. "Make it t'ree, actually." 

Negaduck didn't sleep for long. As he tossed and turned in his sleep, he ended up tumbling off the side of the bed. With a growl, he got up to his feet and flopped back onto the mattress, perking his head up when the rooster mentioned his favorite beverage. He noticed that his wife still wasn't around, but instead of going back to sleep he decided to have a little more fun with Steelbeak. 

"Why was Melonhead so important to you?" Negaduck curiously asked, walking up to the cell with the bloodied knife behind his back. 

"None of yer business . . . " Steelbeak growled, not appreciating the mallard disturbing him as he tried to sleep. 

"Jus' leave me alone." 

_ Oooooh he's getting mouthy with me again. I'll have to fix that, because NOBODY gets mouthy with Negaduck! I wear the nonexistent pants in this relationship, and I won't tolerate any disobedience from him._

"Tell me, Steelbeak, or I'll have to get dangerous . . . " Negaduck growled, unlocking the door with the weapon. Quite suddenly, he pounced his captor with a bloodthirsty snarl. 

"I-I can't quite explain!" Steelbeak yelped, pulling out of his jacket when Negaduck took hold of him. "If I's do, youse'd just laugh at me. It's really borin', ya probably wouldn't wanna know about it." 

"Really? How would you know if I wasn't interested or not? I want an answer . . . " Negaduck asked with an accusative growl, grabbing Steelbeak by the front of his red shirt. After pinning him against the wall, he poked his exposed belly with the tip of his knife. He made a slight cut in the flesh, sneering as Steelbeak winced from this. 

"Maybe I will laugh, maybe I won't!" As he did with the last time he wounded the rooster, Negaduck traced a finger across the slash mark and licked off the blood. 

"A-And what if I refuse ta tell ya?" Steelbeak asked with a coy grin as Negaduck lightly tickled the area. "I-I mean I - okay, okay, I'll tell!" 

Negaduck took the blood-tasting further, bending his head down to his stomach to lick up the crimson liquid. The more the rooster squirmed and sucked his stomach in, the more he went at it. 

"Now that's more like it! I'm a curious duck, and I get persistent if I want to know about something . . . " Just as it looked like Negaduck was going to gut the rooster, he tore the knife up his shirt and tossed aside the scraps. 

_ Heyyyy he ruined my best shoit. Ah well, better dat den shreddin' my intestines._ Once more, Steelbeak caved into his request. He knew that Negaduck would back him into a corner about the issue; he was doing a good job at it already. 

"We's didn't get a long all dat well at foist. I was assigned to steal a coupla rare plants from de zoo, orchids of some sort from one of dose countries wit' clickety languages. Bushie was tryin' to steal 'em at de same time fer 'is own use. We 'ad some shouting, some pushing, but at de end I pretty much got my way." 

"Doesn't take a lot to push him around . . . " Negaduck smirked, releasing Steelbeak to file his nails with the knife. 

Steelbeak heaved a sigh when he was let go, and slid his back against the wall as he sat down. "De little guy didn't want me to get killed fer not completin' a mission and let me kept some of de plants. His attachment to those plants was kinda pathetic -- " 

"You're telling me!" Negaduck groaned. "That's all he ever talked about in group discussions. Bonsai trees, Dutch elm disease, anything to do with botany." 

As Steelbeak told the story about how he and Bushroot met, Faith came back from the kitchen with a whole armful of beer bottles. She passed them around to the men before setting a few down a few for herself. Negaduck had eased off on frightening Steelbeak, satisfied that he once again had the upper hand of him. 

"Sorry it took so long, decided to use up what we have!" Faith quipped up, sitting down Indian-style on the floor while drinking down one of the bottles. Negaduck sat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders. 

"Not a problem, Faithy!" He winked, taking a swig. "Go on, Steelbeak, I'm sure there's more to the story than that." 

After drinking down the whole beer in practically one gulp, Steelbeak continued. "I . . . Sorta felt sorry for him I guess." 

"I can't believe this. You loved him because you felt sorry for that sap?" Negaduck scoffed. "I'm sorry, but that has got to be -- " 

Steelbeak ignored Negaduck's interruption. "Bushroot didn't wanna see me get killed fer not completin' de mission, and allowed me ta keep de plants." 

"And . . . ?" Faith and her husband asked in unison. 

"He showed up on day to tell me 'e developed . . . Feelings fer me," Steelbeak said with some hesitation, still expecting to be mocked. "I suppose 'e was real lonely, not 'aving anyone but 'is plants fer friends. 'E showed up at my apartment one day and told me 'ow 'e felt about me. 'E wanted a friend, someone big an' burly to 'ang around and protect him." 

Faith understood what he was talking about but encountered a blonde moment along the way. "So . . . He wanted you as a sort of bodyguard?" 

"Nah, nah, jus' a friend," Steelbeak answered, shaking his head with a slight smile. "I t'ink it took a lotta courage for 'em ta come up and tell me dat. To dis day I still don't know 'ow 'e found my place." 

"And how did you take this?" Negaduck asked, turning his head to one side. Although he didn't show it, he was indeed curious as how he felt about this ex-minion and what he found in him. 

"Truth be told, I was lonely myself -- " 

"And desperate to even befriend that lousy excuse for a villain!" Negaduck added with a cruel laugh, finding amusement. 

"I wouldn't be caught dead with him around me . . . " 

_ Jeesh, by de time I get through wit' dis I'd die of old age!_ Steelbeak heaved a sigh, wondering whether or not Negaduck wanted to hear the story for entertainment purposes or out of genuine curiosity. He gave the mallard an annoyed glare, and got the look returned right back at him. 

"I befriended 'em back," Steelbeak shrugged, wondering what more he wanted to know. "I needed a good pal jus' as much as 'e did. We's were both outcast villains who suffered de scars of an abusive past, and we's found comfort in each other's presence. Eventually we's became more den jus' friends. I suppose it didn't intend to out out dat way, but it was just one of those t'ings dat 'appens." 

The mention of the rooster having a cruel upbringing sparked another interest in Negaduck. He never thought of Steelbeak having abuse in his past, for he had always thought of him as one who had always lived a cushy life. He wanted to know about this past, but decided to keep it for another day. 

"How did he treat you?" Faith asked. "I mean surely there's a reason you fell in love with him beyond understandment and a little pity thrown in." 

"I know it sounds really sappy, but Reggie touched my soul like nobody 'as done before," Steelbeak responded, feeling his eyes mist over with held-back tears. "'E treated me like I always wanted ta be treated, healed some of dose wounds of de past and made me feel alive again." 

Steelbeak paused briefly to exhale. "Youse kin laugh, Negaduck. Dat's de Steelbeak-Bushroot saga in a nutshell." 

For a moment, the married couple looked to each other knowingly and whispered to each other just out of the rooster's hearing range. The she-duck saw her husband's eyes soften and tucked a finger underneath his bill. There was not even a hint of a light chuckle from either of them. 

"That'll be all for tonight, Steelbeak . . . " Negaduck smiled, reaching out and patting him on the shoulder. For once, he touched him without the intent of torture. 

All characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight.   
If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death. 


	7. Murder in The Morning

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard 

**Chapter Seven:**   
Murder in The Morning 

  


At the crack of dawn, Quackerjack was in the mood to give his boss a rude awakening. He poked his jester-hatted head in the bedroom and incessantly poked at Negaduck with the end of a pogo stick. Faith and Steelbeak slept through this disturbance, but the black-masked mallard simply couldn't. He tossed and turned, trying to ignore him and catch up on the sleep he had missed. 

"Wakey-wakey! You wouldn't believe who's still around!" Quackerjack whispered loudly, keeping up with the prodding while making sure not to awake the other two. 

Negaduck quickly grew tired of his annoyance, and grabbed hold of the toy. "Keep up with the poking, and *you* won't be around!" 

Stepping back in fear, Quackerjack motioned Negaduck to follow him into the hallway. Sure enough, he got what he wanted for. As Negaduck came out, he quietly shut the door and whispered. 

"Bushroot's still around! I spotted him around here, looking around for Steelbeak!" 

"Ooooh is he now?" Negaduck asked, rubbing his hands together in typical diabolical villain fashion. There was a sinister glare in his eyes as he took out his handgun to polish. He took a look out the windows to see if Bushroot was around, and when he didn't see him he knew he was in one of two places at this time of the day; the park, or the greenhouse. 

"Most of my victims can't get away from me! In any case, I'll finish off what I started . . ." With that, he disappeared in a puff of blood-red smoke, reappearing in the darkness of St. Canard park's forest. 

Bushroot was on his way to the greenhouse when he spotted a tree with a knife gash in it. Concerned for the tree's welfare, he scrambled over it. There was a dark shadow moving in on him from the forest, but what he didn't see didn't hurt him -- yet. 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Maple," Bushroot sighed, running a hand down the gash and healing it with his touch. "I don't know what it is with kids these days. Whatever did a harmless tree to do them?" 

The "shadow" stepped on a branch, loudly cracking it. Bushroot looked to were the sound came from, but paid no attention to it. He figured it was just a deer, and as long as it wasn't hungry, he had nothing to worry about. Regardless, he kept alert, for he knew all too well about a herbivore's ways. 

With Steelbeak on his mind, Bushroot turned his back to return to the Fearsome Five Headquarters. What he didn't know was that he had turned his back to a dangerous foe. 

In a cloud of red smoke, the silhouette of Negaduck stood behind the hybrid. He held a axe over his head, and before Bushroot had the chance to get away, he was decapitated in one swift move. 

"I should have done that years ago!" He sneered, tossing aside his axe and revving his chainsaw. "One victim down, many more to go!" 

After severing the limbs and mutilating the thin torso beyond recognition, Negaduck stuffed the remains in a burlap bag. What was left of the sad, misunderstood plant-duck was tossed into the duck pond. Sooner than later, the body parts would be turned into a green mush. Even if someone found the bag and opened it, no one would suspect a murder. 

It had been some time since Negaduck was involved in the killing of a infamous citizen. After wiping the oozing green blood from his jacket, he arrogantly tipped his head up and disappeared with the cloud trick. _Today just couldn't get better, or can it? I still have to get Steelbeak to tell his story . . ._

In the short time it took the murderous mallard to kill Bushroot and dispose of the remains, Faith and Steelbeak woke from their sleep. The hungry rooster started to eat his way out of the cell, only to come face-to-face with a enraged Negaduck. He blinked once, and continued to keep chewing as if he wasn't there. 

"Mind if I ask you something, Roosterboy?" Negaduck asked with a low growl, crossing his arms. He brought out The Knife -- the infamous implement he used to cut Steelbeak with. Instead of threatening his 'victim' with it, he filed down an uneven nail. 

"Mf?" Steelbeak grunted with a mouthful of metal, swallowing loudly. "D'ya t'ink it can wait? I need my breakfast. Gotta 'ave my iron intake!" 

"Did I ever give you the okay to escape?" Negaduck asked with mock annoyance. 

Steelbeak thought about this for a few seconds, then shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't remember the tyrant telling him this. 

"Eh, I don't t'ink ya did. 'Course, I could be wrong." 

"I didn't, did I?" With a sinister smile, Negaduck reached a hand through the bars and grabbed the rooster by the crotch. As before, he crowed loudly in response. 

"When in doubt, don't do anything unless I give the word." 

"I'll keep dat in mind!" Steelbeak nodded, casting his eyes down on Negaduck's hand which was still fastened around his groin. 

Hearing the distinct voice of Negaduck, Faith stepped out of the shower with a red and black towel wrapped around her torso. She took a look at the scandalous situation her spouse and Steelbeak had gotten into, and couldn't help but to make a comment on it. 

"Looks like you got the cock by the cock again!" She smirked, leaning up against the wall. Just as she stepped up towards him, the towel came undone -- revealing her athletically-built nude form to the gawking male avians. 

_Now dat is a fine female fanny! _ With a playful glint in his eyes, Steelbeak reached out and gave the she-duck's firm rear a light swat. She smacked his hand in response, and he feigned a childish pout for being scolded. 

"Sorry! My bottom's for my Fluffybutt's hands only!" She winked, not the least bit offended by his little bit of flirting. She figured that with having the nice bum that she had, she couldn't blame him for giving it a little spank. She changed into the clothes she had set aside for the day and handed her husband a length of chain she pulled out from under the bed. 

Negaduck on the other hand, took it a tad more seriously, or at least acted like he did. He cast Steelbeak a stern glare that clearly meant "she's mine". From that, he motioned the rooster to sit on the unmade bed, and he wisely obeyed. 

"What'cha fixin' to do wit' me now?" Steelbeak asked with a coy smile, seeing Faith hand Negaduck a horse whip. He offered no resistance to Negaduck removing his tattered white jacket, and in fact felt a little better with having the grubby thing off his body. 

"First of all, I'm going to punish you for flirting with my girl . . . " Negaduck growled, hitting the whip's handle against his palm for emphasis. 

"Secondly, I'm going to find out about your past even if I have to kill ya!" Negaduck laughed, suddenly lashing the whip across Steelbeak's muscular back. 

Before the rooster could even react in surprise from the sudden sharp and stinging sensation, he tackled him onto his stomach. From there, Negaduck tortured him further by tightly wrapping the chain around his legs. Crimson liquid dripped down from his calves and stained the bed sheets. 

"It'd be a blessin' if yas would kill me!" Steelbeak muttered under his breath, feeling the cold metal rub up against the scabbing wound. With all that was going on with him lately, he had forgotten about his injury -- until now. He desperately tried to take the chain off, first with his hands and then with his beak, but his aggressor wouldn't have any of it. 

For daring to escape from The Prince of Darkness, poor Steelbeak once again became the whipping boy. When Negaduck was through with whipping his tender neck and lower back, his pants were torn off and his rear end was given the whipping treatment. Instead of cringing away from the pain as he did initially, he grew to enjoy it. 

"Oh, be careful of what you wish for, especially when it comes to dealing with him!" Faith winked, running a finger around the back of her husband's neck. She sat at the edge of the bed, watching the torture with amusement. 

"Or you may just get it!" Negaduck added, raising his hackles in arousal from her touch. He gave Steelbeak one last lash to his pinkened posterior before kicking the whip under the bed. 

Faith unchained Steelbeak's legs, and with a blank expression he checked to see if his wound was worsened. Luckily, it wasn't, but it sure felt like it was. The bullet was lodged into the flesh, and with a finger he was able to fish it out. 

"Now, are you going to tell us your story or am I going to have to bring out The Knife and show you what your liver looks like?" He sneered, kissing his wife on the neck and placing an arm around her waist. She leaned into him, melting into the affection. 

Steelbeak was torn between saving his life and sacrificing his secrecy. Reluctantly, he decided on the latter and he motioned the two to sit next to him. He never liked retelling his tale, for it had always revoked bad memories of times past. 

"Okay, okay . . . " He said quietly, lying on his side to make himself more comfortable. "I was born in Italy some forty years ago. My mom was an artist an' my father was a wheat farmer. I 'ad two twin brothers, and I was de result of an unplanned pregnancy." 

"And you were sold to FOWL to become their top agent?" Faith asked curiously, not knowing he was finished. Her question came off sounding corny, but it was the first thing that sprang to her mind. 

_ If only it were dat._ Steelbeak smiled very briefly before looking away distantly. "When I was born, I was really, really ugly." 

"I can't picture you being . . . Anything but ugly!" Negaduck commented, taking a good look at his dashing confirmation. He comfortably leaned up against Faith, whom massaged his chest and enjoyed the foot massage the rooster was starting to give him. 

"It was my beak, mostly," Steelbeak continued with a shiver. "Huge underbite, wit' a hare lip ta match and a split down my lower mandible. Ontop of dat, I was skinny, always sickly, cried a lot . . . Not de picture of an adorable baby yas would wanna pick up and hug to de ends of de earth. Pop wanted ta kill me, but my mother couldn't 'cause she didn't wanna get arrested. So 'e walked out on de family, and my mom took all 'er anger out on me, blamin' me fer de breakup of 'er marriage and de breakdown of 'er sanity. She abused me to a point were nothin' could ever fix de wounds she gave me. I wanted to love 'er, but she never loved me." 

"Nobody deserves that . . . " Faith said with sadness, giving him a gentle hug while giving her husband a near suffocating one with her other arm. 

"Faithy? Negaduck can't breath . . . " He gasped, causing her to loosen her hold. In spite of his cruel nature, Negaduck did feel bad for what happened to Steelbeak. He had a bad upbringing himself, and could understand (and even secretly sympathize) with what he had been through. With softened eyes, he sat up and touched the side of his face. 

"Steelbeak? I was just bullying you. You don't have to continue on with this, if it makes you upset . . . " Negaduck whispered, feeling tears on the tips of his fingers. He was genuinely moved by Steelbeak showing emotion, and shocked himself for not mocking him. 

"Nah, it's okay," Steelbeak answered, trying to shrug off his sadness. "As I got older, I got bolder. I toined ta life of crime in stealin' cars and was quite good at it if I do say so myself! One day, I wasn't so lucky. I skidded on some ice, totaled de car and foither ruined my deformity. F.O.W.L took me in when de 'ospital messed me up more, and de rest is 'istory." 

Faith opened her bill to speak, but no words came out. She was too mad at what had happened to him to say anything. _How could a parent do such a thing to their child?_

Negaduck, noticing her angered silence, decided to speak for her. He cupped a hand under that dangerous beak and looked deep into his glassy eyes. For once he, The Prince of Darkness, was kind to the rooster. 

"It took a lot of courage for you to tell us that." 

All characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight.   
If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death. 


	8. A Confession

The Prince of Darkness   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard   
  
  


Chapter Eight:   
A Confession  
  
  
  
  


Steelbeak, with his mind clouded by a rickety train of thought, paced in his tiny cell as Faith and Negaduck went out on a villainous excursion. A month and two days have past since the horrific murder of Bushroot. He was getting closer and closer to joining the Fearsome Five, for he had been picking up on Faith's trust upon The Prince of Darkness. 

Ironically, even though Steelbeak suspected his companion's killer was the pugnacious public enemy, Steelbeak found himself having certain feelings for him. Feelings which were romantic, feelings that were dark and conflicting. Out of nervous habit, he tugged at the collar of his new Armani suit. 

I can't fall in love wit' 'em! 'E's already taken! Faith's so young and cute, 'e wouldn't want youse and 'er. Steelbeak, Steelbeak, Steelbeak! Wake up already! Dis guy killed Bushroot and youse wanna keep screwin' around wit' 'em? Youse'll end up like 'em if youse don't smarten up. I mean, c'mon! Use yer 'ead once in a while instead of yer ego. 

He felt guilty for wanting to 'replace' Bushroot so quickly with a new beau. Nonetheless, Steelbeak was lonely and although he could have the pick of anyone in the city, he wanted Negaduck. The duck's danger element was drawing him in, and if he was to confess about his feelings, he would have to pull himself together. 

It was a good thing Negaduck and Faith were away -- Steelbeak really needed some time on his own to think. He remembered the good times he spent with Bushroot; the first time the plant duck showed up at his apartment, and the first time he had made love to him. There were the walks in the park at midnight, and taking turns in shoving old people in front of cars for laughs and causing a general riot together. His depression had lifted remembering these times, but it sunk back in when he realized he could no longer have those memories. 

Yas got to toin over a new leaf, jus' as youse always did whenever youse hit a snag. Dere's no lookin' back, old boy, it's time ta move on. 

Steelbeak's heart had always been slow to heal. His eyes held all the sadness in the world, threatening to shed whatever tears were left, but something had come to his senses. He realized that Bushroot would not want him to remember him with grief, but with happiness. A very small smile appeared in the corner of the rooster's trademark beak, knowing that one day, he would be with him again for eternity. I'll get dere eventually, Reggie. I promise. He perked up, hearing the back door open. 

"I swear if Dickwing Dong gets in my way again, I'll cut up his unmentionables and feed them to the sharks!" Negaduck growled, storming into the hideout with an amused Faith coming in behind him. It has been a bad day for him -- he got a black eye from Darkwing Duck. 

To cheer up his crabby mood, Faith playfully grabbed his red and black fedora. She stuck it on her head, and just like a little girl, she went to see what it would look like on her. The hat wasn't exactly a perfect fit, but she rather liked how it looked on her. 

"Be careful. He might like that!" She chirped, wondering what she'd look like with a cape and a mask assemble to go with it. Faith struck a dramatically intimidating pose, imitating Negaduck. 

"Eh, true," Negaduck winked, tugging at a bit of her hair that peeked out from behind the hat. "Hey . . . That looks good on you, Faith!" 

"Thanks, Fluffyball!" She beamed, giving him a tight hug and placing the hat back on him. "I think it looks better on you though, if I do say so myself. It just looks . . . Classier on you!" 

Feeling an edge of playfulness, Negaduck gave Faith a surprise noogie. "Oh! I don't know about that! With a few adjustments, it'd make a prefect fit!" 

Down the hallway, Steelbeak was hungry for a little metal. His gnawing at the bars had attracted the attention of his dominator, and he jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He quickly spun around with an innocent grin and swallowed the metal he had been chewing on. 

"Eh, hi Negs!" Steelbeak exclaimed nervously, standing in front of the damage he had done. "Nice evenin' fer crime?" 

While watching his wife change into a blue tank top, Negaduck smiled smugly and reveled in the praise Steelbeak gave him. "Ooooh yes. Robbed six banks, terrorized a church, blew up a police station. Got a black eye from your old beau, but otherwise, I had my fun." 

"Let's not forget about chasing that park warden with the chainsaw!" Faith added, removing her tank top and bra to change into something else. The fading sun between the curtains reflected upon her body beautifully, and she seductively tossed her head at her husband. 

"Niiiiice!" Steelbeak crooned, both impressed and a little jealous that they had been getting all the villainous action while he was cooped up. He didn't show his jealously, and for a moment, he cast his eyes on Faith's momentarily exposed upper torso. He quickly looked away, unknowingly blushing a little as the strong feelings he had for Negaduck were kicked into his mind again. 

"What are you blushing at?" Negaduck asked, noticing the light pink on the rooster's fuzzy cheeks. "Surely you're not shy about seeing half-naked women. You've probably been with more than a dozen of them!" 

"Oh, I've seen plenty of naked women! More den a dozen!" Steelbeak answered proudly, holding his head up high. The mention of him blushing caused his cheeks to redden even more, and even his lying wouldn't save him now. 

"As fer de blushin'? I wasn't blushin'. I-I never blush!" He stammered, making it more than obvious he was lying. 

"I mean, little goils blush. Big guys like me? Nah! I-It's way too goily!" 

"As you know, lying is part of the territory of being a villain but you *are* blushing! My Drakeybuns is a good observer, and he knows blushing when he sees it!" Faith smirked, more or less further backing Steelbeak into a corner with the truth. 

"Better spill the beans, Steels, or else . . . " Negaduck threatened, moving a hand toward the collar of his jacket as if to bring something out of it. 

Oh, no! Not De Knife! Steelbeak moved back and sat in the cell's corner with his knees practically hitting his chin. For what he would tell Negaduck, he wanted to make sure his vital parts were protected should he overreact. He was in-between being shy and being submissive, wanting to keep Negaduck stay cool and collect as possible. 

"I - I have feelings, for youse," Steelbeak admitted in an unusually timid voice, blushing furiously. "Youse kin kill me now." 

Negaduck and Faith looked to each other, with both amusement and in surprise. The drake mallard raised an eyebrow and without replying, he unlocked the door. Steelbeak's eyes remained nervously fixated on him as he stepped in, hoping his casual behavior wasn't the calm before the storm. 

"What kind of feelings, S.B?" Faith asked with a wink, placing a hand on her hip. "Your secrets are safe with us, providing we don't get bored and spread the scandal!" 

Steelbeak froze, too tense and too jittery to enjoy anything that was possibly sexual in nature -- he had to be in the mood for it, and he wasn't in that mood. He resisted Negaduck's sexual intent by stubbornly curling up in a ball and facing his rear up against the wall. Although he was more than twice his size, out of fear, he was unable to fend him off. 

"That's what I'm going to figure out!" Negaduck replied with a saucy grin, glancing aside at Faith. With all his might he tried to uncurl Steelbeak's position. Still, he didn't budge. 

"C'mon, Steels, you can't play hard to get with Negaduck . . . !" He sneered, reaching a hand for Steelbeak's crotch. When the rooster got an annoyed look on his face, out came the dreaded knife. As long as he was under his wing, he would not let Steelbeak's attitude get in his way. 

Staring at The Knife in terror, Steelbeak uncurled in submission. "O-okay, okay, I surrender! Do what youse want wit' me." 

"Very well . . . " Negaduck sneered, quickly unzipping the rooster's fly and pulling the posh pants down past his waist. Conveniently, Steelbeak wasn't wearing anything underneath. He lowered his head down to his groin, seizing his large penis between his bill and roughly, he started to suck on it. 

For someone who wasn't in 'the mood', Steelbeak didn't resist much! He remained sprawled out on his back, with his head resting up against the cell's bars and legs comfortably spread out. He had never experienced anything quite like this before. 

Faith's blue eyes widened at Negaduck's approach to the matter. She had always known her husband to be persuasive with what he wants, but not this persuasive! Still, she wasn't angry and kept watching to see what would happen next. Now that's certainly a way to get someone to tell you what they think of you! Gives me another reason to love that bloke, I adore that persistence! 

"Ready or not, Featherbuns, here I come!" With a devious grin, Faith came up behind Negaduck and gave him the same treatment that was being given to Steelbeak. She decided that if the boys were having fun, she might as well too! 

"One more to the party, eh?" Negaduck winked, suggestively looking over his shoulder at her. Steelbeak's ejaculated semen was dribbling down his bill, and he licked it off with a seductive smile. The feeling of Faith's bill sensually enveloping around his reproductive organs had given him a adrenaline rush. As a result, he become more sexually aggressive toward the cockerel -- moving from licking and sucking his penis, to actually biting at it. 

A full half-hour later, Steelbeak's still wouldn't tell his feelings -- at least not verbally. He remained uncharacteristically timid, in spite of sporting an erection that Negaduck became jealous over. Go on, Steels, tell 'em whatcha t'ink of 'em before 'e turns old and grey! 

"N-Negaduck?" He asked coyly, clutching onto his cape like a child would with a beloved blanket. "I love youse . . . " 

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. 

However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death.


	9. The Job Offer

The Prince of Darkness   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard   
  
  


Chapter Nine:   
The Job Offer

  


Negaduck and Faith were unsure of how to handle Steelbeak's confession. The Prince of Darkness may have lusted after the rooster, but he didn't expect the rooster to love him in return. After all he was the domineering bastard who had raped him when he was unconscious and forced non-consensual intercourse with him. Not to mention, threatening him at knifepoint and murdering his lover just so that he could get at him. How could someone come to love another that had hurt and scared them so much? 

A twinge of guilt hit Negaduck. He shrugged it off, but it came right back, just like a boomerang. Never before had Negaduck felt bad for hurting someone. It's what he lived for, more or less, aside from his love for Faith. So what was it that made him feel bad for the way he treated Steelbeak? He didn't know himself. Maybe it was the rooster's soul, so scarred from abuse, still yearning for love, even if he wasn't into that "sappy" stuff. Maybe it was because he lived through so much in his childhood, just like he did, and still became a successful villain -- with a heart that is breakable. Sometimes, he just couldn't figure himself out. 

You've got to be harder on him, Negs. Be tough. Ya can't go soft, it'll kill your reputation. 

"I . . . Don't know what to say . . . " Negaduck spoke after remaining silent for so long, looking down at the kneeling rooster who still held onto his cape. He looked up at Faith as he knelt down by his side, as if asking her silently for an answer. 

"You needn't say anything," Faith placed a hand on Negaduck's back, smiling a little. "You have a magnetic attractiveness about you, Drake. A strong, domineering, presence that cannot be resisted. You know how *I* can't resist it . . . " When it came to hinting at her love for the public enemy, she wasn't subtle about it. "Plus, you aren't hard on the eyes . . . " 

"Ooooh, don't I know it?" The white drake mallard gloated, shuddering with pleasure as Faith slipped a hand down the back of his jacket. 

"It's just that, well, I've never - " 

"So dat's yer real name!" Steelbeak said with a grin, smacking Negaduck on the back. The duck swayed a little, but kept his ground, glaring down at the rooster with a look that meant 'do that again, punk, I dare you.' 

"Not what I expected, of course, but it kinda suits yas!" 

"Faith!" Negaduck said through clenched teeth, making her back away with a nervously apologetic grin. His anger was feigned, and she knew it. "Remember what I told you about going around saying my real name in public? You know what it'd do to my image as public enemy number one . . . " 

"Sorry, Featherbuns!" Faith laughed, kissing him on his bill to play along with his 'anger'. "It completely slipped my mind. Won't happen again!" 

"You better make sure it won't happen again!" Negaduck said in a 'threatening' tone, hooking an arm around her waist. Taking Steelbeak by surprise, he hooked his other arm around the rooster's thickly muscled neck. 

"As for you . . . " He growled, tightening his hold. His voice was dead serious. "If you go and tell anyone else about my real name, I'm gonna eat you for dinner!" 

"Got it, Negs . . . " Steelbeak replied, gasping for breath. 

With a smirk, the mallard released him with a rough scritch to the neck. "Good." 

Affectionately, Steelbeak leaned up against Negaduck -- and knocked him over the process. "Heyyyy, it's not a bad name! Better den mine.." 

"What is your real name, anyways?" Faith asked Steelbeak curiously, helping her husband to get back up onto his webbed feet. 

"Yeah . . . Tell us!" Negaduck demanded, leaning up against the big lug to get back at him. "Or else, I'll have to . . . " 

"It's . . . Valentino. Valentino Volatili!" Steelbeak answered, quietly but abruptly. "It's not de most villainous name, isn't it?" 

"It's not too bad," Faith answered with a light shrug, twirling a strand of her blonde hair. "I think it has a rather romantic edge to it." 

"I'll second that!" Negaduck said, sitting on the edge of the bed with Faith now in his lap. "Strange, though, your old lady gave you a name that had something to with love, and yet, she hated you so much. Then again, she sounds as if she had a few screws loose." He clasped his hands around his wife's sides, slightly sinking his fingers into her skin and causing her to emit a soft coo of contentment. 

The mention of his cruel mother sent a chill down Steelbeak's spine. Doing up his pants, he hugged his bony knees up against his chest. Negaduck motioned him to sit on the bed, but he didn't. 

"Yeah, it is strange . . . " He said, his voice a little lost sounding. "It's really a wondah she named me ta begin wit'. " 

Faith couldn't help but to overlook the need for a change of subject, and she chirped up to lighten the mood. "I'm not sure what you'd think of this, but . . . Would you be willing to take Bushroot's place in the Fearsome Five?" 

Steelbeak was torn. Perhaps Bushroot would be proud of him to take his place, but he hated the feeling that he was replacing him. He got up to his feet and wandered over to the window, feeling Negaduck's cold eyes look right through him. 

I can't take de job. I just . . . Can't. 

"I'll 'ave to t'ink about it," Steelbeak said with unease, hearing the duck approach him from behind. "Kin ya give me a coupla days to decide? I was kinda t'inkin' about goin' back ta bein' an independent villain, like I was back in my car theivin' days." 

"No . . . " Negaduck growled, pointing a handgun into the small of his back. He was dangerously close to pulling the trigger. 

"There's no "t'inking", you will take his place!" 

The sudden change of attitude alarmed Steelbeak, and by habit he reached for his gun -- only remembering that he was practically naked. He made a dash for the nearest door, only to be tripped up by Faith. 

Wondaful. 

"Going somewhere?" Faith sneered, folding her arms across her chest. "My Drake doesn't like people walking out on him when he needs them . . . " With a sneer, she stepped aside, letting Negaduck pin Steelbeak down to the ground. 

There wasn't too much fight in the rooster. He was overwrought emotionally, but he used his last strength to halfheartedly shove Negaduck off him and finally make a an escape, running out into the street and down a narrow alleyway. Rain was pouring down, but he didn't care, not even if muddy puddles of it slashed on his expensive black trousers. All that mattered was that he was finally out of that rotten warehouse. 

The enraged mallard took off after him with a snarl, stopping to look back at his wife. "He's not going to get away from me again!" 

Faith sighed, watching her husband take off into the streets before she followed out herself. "Well . . . That went well." 

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death.


	10. Into the Woods

The Prince of Darkness   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard   
  
  


Chapter Ten:   
Into the Woods

  
  
  
  


Exhausted from running, Steelbeak found a wooden crate in the alleyway and sat on it. It was a grungy piece of junk, reeking of fish and stained with the blood of goodness know what. Negaduck probably used the thing for a chopping block at some point, the rooster thought. He made a face, hoping whatever was on it wouldn't stain his jacket. He was getting back to his usual self, up until he heard the whispered voices and footsteps of Faith and her "Featherbuns." 

Jeesh! What kin a rooster do to 'ave a little time by 'imself? 

Much to his liking, they passed right by him, with the male duck muttering about letting his quarry escape. When the coast was clear and his lungs and legs had recuperated from the run, Steelbeak took off once again, determined to stay one step ahead of the two. He had no place in mind were to go, until he thought of his beloved Bushroot. 

Reggie's ol' place. Youse'll find sanctuary dere, plus, I t'ink his ol' buddies could do wit' some companionship dere. 

It didn't take long for Negaduck and Faith to relocate Steelbeak. From behind a parked car, they watched him leave through the alleyway, and keeping a low profile, they followed him. 

"So, Steelbeak thinks he can get away from us!" Negaduck scoffed, rolling his eyes. "He can certainly try, but nobody can escape from the clutches of Lord Negaduck!" 

The light was beginning to dim as the ex-F.O.W.L agent came upon the plant-duck's abandoned greenhouse. Although the place had only been abandoned for a few months, it looked as if it was left desolate for decades after a war. Vandals have hit the place that was once Bushroot's pride and joy, smashing out a few glass panels and spraypainting on a few others. The few plants that the hooligans didn't steal were nothing more than wilted sticks, and smashed clay pots and dirt littered the floor. Spike was nowhere to be found, and Steelbeak assumed that he was dead. 

Steelbeak was beyond devastated with what happened to Reggie's retreat. Tentatively, he searched through what was left, reluctant to leave it even now that it was nothing more than a shell of its former glory. He was hoping to find something that was left untouched, but alas, there was nothing. Not even the metal watering can or even the annoying aphids that used to annoy Bushroot to no end. 

"Bastards . . . !" He hissed, clenching his teeth so hard that he nearly chipped his teeth. He gave a violent kick to an empty spray paint can that was sent flying out through an empty window panel. Finally, he succumbed to his feelings, sinking to the ground and letting out a good sob. He didn't feel ashamed to release his feelings now. 

The Prince of Darkness and his mate were not far behind. Negaduck heard the crying of the rooster, and quietly he snuck in from the front entrance. 

Steelbeak felt his presence, and whirled around with a defensive snarl. His imposing frame was posed in a pouncing position, but it was more of a bluff than anything. He wanted to flee more than he wanted to fight, for he knew he was in no metal shape for a real brawl. 

"Get . . . De fuck . . . Away from me!" He yelled at both of them, tears still streaming down his face. "Leave me be!" He was an emotional wreck at this point, wanting them to go away yet while he yearned for their companionship. 

Negaduck remained where he stood, not the least bit threatened. This irked the rooster, and he merely sidestepped as he got inches away from getting bitten. 

"You lay a hand or beak on my husband, and I'll -- " Before she could finish her sentence, Faith slapped the rooster across the face before he had the chance to attack Negaduck. It wasn't the hardest slap she could muster up, but enough to make Steelbeak cringe away run out the door. 

It wasn't sheer cowardice that made Steelbeak flee so easily like that, nor was it because he was outnumbered and down in the dumps. He could've held his ground and slapped her back with neck breaking strength, but thanks to his mother's treatment, getting struck by women was a greater fear than whatever High Command threatened to do to him. 

"Well, that was a sudden change of attitude!" Negaduck remarked with a growl, prowling back outside with Faith. 

"Quite right! You've got to love schizophrenia!" Faith added in a perky, singsongy voice. She found his shoe prints in the dirt just in front of her, unaware that they've been there for some time. 

"Looks like he's headed to the park!" Negaduck remarked, rubbing his chin. "Probably making a shortcut to his place. We'll get there faster if we go through the woods." 

"Sounds like a good plan," Faith whispered, looking around now and then as they moved away from the greenhouse. 

"Just how do you know were he lives, anyways? The Internet?"   
  
"Nah," Negaduck said with a smirk. "Went hunting through that rooster's jacket when he was asleep one time and found it there on an old dry cleaner's bill." 

It was close to midnight when Steelbeak found himself lost in the woods. There was a full moon out, giving him just enough light to find his way about but dark enough to stay in hiding. Every nightly nature sound, be it a snap of a twig, a cry of a coyote or a cricket call, unnerved him. He hated nature, and wanted nothing better to do than to return back to the city and relax in the comforts of his own home. 

A gust of wind passed him, calling his name in a whisper. "Valentino . . . " The voice sounded like it belonged to Bushroot, but it couldn't be him. Steelbeak didn't believe in all that ghost stuff. He was just hearing things. 

"I coulda sworn I hoid de wind call my name . . . " He said to himself, shaking his head. "Man oh man youse are messed in de 'ead." 

Steelbeak wasn't imagining things; the wind, or rather, the voice in the wind, was really calling out to him. 

"Valentino . . . ?" 

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" He asked in a cranky tone, looking around to see where the voice was coming from. He jumped as he suddenly felt a vine touch him on his shoulder. 

"Look ahead of you . . . " The voice said gently as the vine touched his beak, coaxing him to look straight ahead of where he was standing. 

There, in front of Steelbeak, stood the ghostly figure of Bushroot. He was hazy blue in colour and partially obscured by a soft fog that moved through the woods. It was a hauntingly beautiful sight, one that no amount of computer generated imaging could ever reproduce. At first Steelbeak was understandably frightened, but soon settled down. 

"Don't blame yourself with what happened to me . . . " He whispered, approaching the awed rooster. "It was my time to go, and there wasn't anything you or I could do. It was just fate." 

Awe turned to sadness when Steelbeak heard this. "B-But youse were so young, so healthy! How could youse say such a t'ing?" 

Maybe it wasn't Negaduck who killed Bushroot after all. Maybe 'e was really sick, wit' cancer or Dutch Elm disease or somet'ing like dat. Maybe 'e didn't want to break my heart wit' de news, an' so 'e never told me about it. 

"It was a choice made by The Prince of Darkness," Bushroot explained. "He hit me hard and fast." 

"Negaduck?" Steelbeak asked, no hint of surprise to his tone of voice. 

Bushroot nodded, placing his hand over his heart. "He makes the decisions on who gets to live and who gets to die. He is an Angel of Death." 

The spirit's touch was cold but comforting. Steelbeak wanted to feel angry and wanted revenge, but he just couldn't. It was as if his anger was lifted away from his reached and locked in a safe. He was the calm, collected Steelbeak everyone was familiar with, and the only sign of his previously distraughtly emotional state were dried tears on his cheek. 

"What am I to do, Reggie?" 

Bushroot's spirit placed a finger under his beak just like he did in the good old days. "Take my place in The Fearsome Four. You will do a far better job there than I ever did." 

Steelbeak looked away, heaving a heavy sigh. "I . . . I don't t'ink I could do dat. I'd jus' be . . . Well, replacin' youse." 

"It will be an honour, my love," Bushroot pleaded, moving his hand up toward his face. "I've done my job, it's time for you to start anew." 

Steelbeak raised an eyebrow. "You'd really want me to woik for your moiderer?" 

"I don't blame him for killing me," Bushroot said quietly. "Don't you seek revenge on him. He will get you before you get him. I don't want what happened to me, happen to you. Take my place, and be at peace." Slowly, his image faded back into the mist. 

Steelbeak knew just what to do now. "Will do, Reggie . . . " 

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death. 


	11. A Wise Choice

The Prince of Darkness   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard   
  


Chapter Eleven:   
A Wise Choice

Steelbeak tossed and turned in his sleep, awakening with a grunt when he hit his head on a tree stump. "Dis gives me another excuse to 'ate nature . . . " He growled, rubbing the sore spot and brushing off a few sticks and leaves that got stuck in his feathery mane. 

With his lack of a sense of smell, Steelbeak couldn't tell that he smelled of forest, old cologne and body odor, but he sure felt filthy. There was a film of sweat and grime stuck covering most of his body, and he made a face when he saw how dirty his usually meticulously clean hands were. _Ugh . . . Now I'll 'ave Ample Grime goin' after me! If I t'ought 'er sistah was bad 'nuff . . . She's gotta be ten times woise!_

Desperate to get himself rinsed off, Steelbeak walked a little ways to the lagoon he passed by on his wanderings last night. He stripped his pants off and cautiously tested the water with a toe, in good ol' cartoon fashion. It was as frigid as it looked, but he went in anyway. After a little while the lagoon didn't seem quite so cold and he felt good to get that stuff washed off of him. Steelbeak even relaxed, being a natural swimmer he felt like he was one with the water. 

Negaduck and Faith had resumed their search for Steelbeak. They had looked for him for a very long three hours last night and gave up to commit their own crimes -- and other nightly activities. Faith's thick blonde hair and Negaduck's cape were covered in burrs, and they plucked them off as they trudged through the thick vegetation. 

"Bloody hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I have a bird's nest in here!" Faith remarked, pulling out a fair size chunk of thistle-encrusted hair. 

"It looks fine, Faith!" Negaduck replied, picking up the speed. For someone with such short legs, Negaduck was good at being a speed walker. 

"I really like that windblown look. It suits you!" 

"Really?" She asked quizzically, quickening her pace to catch up with her mate. "Thanks!" She smiled, putting her arm around his shoulder. Looking around, she recognized the scenery and raised a recently plucked eyebrow. 

"Total change of subject, but haven't we walked past here already?" 

"We'll find him faster if we split up," Negaduck suggested, growling as he found a large rip in his cape. "You search in the southern part of the forest. I'll search the north section. If you find him before I do, just give a whistle. I should hear it." Getting an odd gut feeling, he turned around before searching solo. 

"If he does anything to you, shoot him. His attitude can change at the turn of a dime." Negaduck said this out of love, hating to see what the rooster would do to her should he get the notion to inflict harm to her. 

Faith admired her husband's protectiveness, but didn't want him to worry about her. "I shall, but I'm certain he's more afraid of me than the other way around. Did you see the way he ran from me last night?" 

"You're probably right," Negaduck nodded. "Just take care of yourself, all right? There's more than just Steelbeak to worry about in these woods . . . " 

"Got it!" Faith said, giving him a quick kiss and heading off into her direction. She instinctively looked around when she heard the rustling of something in the bushes, but smiled as she saw it was only a small grey squirrel. 

"It's a good thing you didn't pass by my Drakeykins! One would need a microscope to find whatever would remain of you!" Faith laughed with a slight cruel edge, watching the little grey animal scamper up a tree before moving on with the search. She heard a gun go off not too far away, and recognized the weapon's sound as one that belonged to Negaduck. _There goes my Fluffybuns, hunting wabbits!_

Growling loudly, Negaduck was having a lot of fun tracking down his feathered quarry. He violently pushed aside tree branches that got in his way, snarling even louder when they came back and hit him in the face. 

"Ooooooh . . . The joys of being short!" 

_When I find that rooster, I'm going to strangle him! I could be robbing a bank or spending quality time with my wife with the time I'm spending looking for this knob! Rgghh . . ._

Down by the lagoon, the rooster heard someone whistling the theme of _The Bantom of The Opera, _a large musical production playing at the St. Canard Operahouse. He swam close to the shore to see who the whistler was, and sure enough, it was Faith. Fear struck his heart, for the memory of her hitting him was refreshed in his mind. He quickly grabbed his pants, put them on, and without going back to fetch his expensive shoes, he took off -- running smack dab into Negaduck. 

While the smaller avian somehow managed to keep his footing, Steelbeak lost his and tumbled back into a tree. He clenched his teeth in pain on the impact of his vertebrae hitting against the trunk hard. He had more to worry about than a sore back. 

"N-Negaduck, I - " He stammered, becoming apprehensive by the way the mallard was approaching him. "I just was going to -- " Now wasn't the time to break the news. He had to wait when Negaduck was sane, and it wasn't too often that he was sane. It was time to flee. 

"Do you have any idea how much of our time you wasted, looking for you?!" Negaduck fumed, grabbing the rooster's comb and slamming his head back into the tree before he got the chance to reply. At this point, he couldn't contain his anger and he gave him a vicious kick to the ribs. When he wasn't satisfied giving him the abuse that he just delivered, he threw a punch to his victim's iron jaw. 

Defensively, Steelbeak took a snap at his hand -- only to be given a hard smack upside the head. He fought back to Negaduck's surprise, violently grabbing him by the neck and pinning him up against the tree. 

"Will youse just listen to what I've got ta say fer once?!" 

Negaduck tried to webkick Steelbeak off him, but alas, the rooster's grip remained tight. Rolling his eyes, he caved into his demand and made it a mental note not to let the slutty suave rooster get what he wants all the time. 

"Fine." 

Steelbeak apprehensively released Negaduck, seeing an armed and very angry Faith in the corner of his right eye. The gun was pointed right at him, and before he knew it he heard it go off, followed by a felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. With a pained grimace, he stepped back, wondering what move to make next. 

Faith didn't know Steelbeak was only try to reason with Negaduck; she understandably thought he was harming him. _Drake was right. His attitude CAN change. Now I think it's not such a good idea with him on our side, he might try to take over!_

"Next time I see you act that way with my husband, I won't just give you a grazing wound!" Faith snarled, keeping the gun trained at him while she became concerned for Negaduck's well-being. Her aim wasn't bad; she could've hit him square in the back of head if she wasn't so worked up. 

"You all right?" She asked, checking her husband over for any sort of wound or bruise. "I told you he was more afraid of me . . . " Faith added quietly under her breath, can't resist saying it. 

"Hehehe . . . I'm fine, Faithy, no worries!" Negaduck answered, giving the rooster a scolding glare while he casually ran a finger down her feminely narrow back, giving her a little chill. 

"Good to hear it! I think a certain someone won't be doing fine if they don't get back into their place . . . " Faith added, directing this comment at a certain ex-F.O.W.L employee. Just her glare alone was enough to send Steelbeak sneaking behind Negaduck, somehow believing that he would protect him from her. _Wow. Now that is intimidation!_

"What the - - ?!" The shocked duck exclaimed, turning around to face the terrified rooster. 

"Save me from 'er!" Steelbeak begged, tugging at his cape and pointing at Faith who was watching him with an amused smirk. He wished he could face his fears like a real villain, instead of running from them. A chicken is a chicken is a chicken, apparently. 

"Tell me why I should . . . " Negaduck demanded, grabbing hold of him by his wattles with a loud, annoyed growl. He roughly released him, using enough strength to effectively shove him back a few feet. "You nearly killed me and now you're begging for me to save your hide?" 

"I - I only wanted ta tell youse guys dat I've made my decision . . . " Steelbeak said quietly, cautiously giving Negaduck a hug. His behavior was like that of a scared child trying to butter up an angered parent. All he wanted as acceptance from Negaduck and to remain on his good side, and to not have Faith use him as target practice. 

"Decision for what? Whatever it is, don't give me those eyes . . . " Negaduck pleaded, looking away from him to give his wife an equally pathetic look. 

"You don't happen to have a spatula on hand, do you, Faith?" 

Faith laughed, jokingly checking the pockets of her jeans for the said kitchen implement. "Nope, sorry! Must've left it in the dishwasher." 

"I expected such . . . " Heaving an exaggerated sigh and making sure nobody else but the other two were around to watch, Negaduck gave in and unexpectedly hugged Steelbeak. It wasn't a halfhearted hug meant only to cheer him up and send him along on his way; it was a real embrace. Negaduck couldn't remain too angry at Steelbeak for long -- he loved him, even if he would not admit to it. 

"Now, what was it that you were going to tell us?" He asked, soothingly running his fingers through Steelbeak's chest feathers. Negaduck's touch gradually moved down to his belly and then to his back that ached. Even in Faith's close proximity, he felt the rooster's fear ease off. All it took was a little pampering to get him back to his usual relaxed self, even if that pampering was from The Prince of Darkness himself. 

"I want to join yer gang." Steelbeak confidently replied, getting to his feet once Negaduck's hands grew cramped from giving him a good "scritch." He stood tall and proud, without a trace of cowering as he looked from duck to duck. 

Now that his decision was made, a huge weight lifted from Steelbeak massive shoulders. He made this decision for Bushroot, something that he would forever keep a secret. _Be proud now, Bushroot._

"Wise choice," Faith smirked, placing her gun back in its holster. "Consider yourself hired." 

The End?

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death. 


	12. In the Lion's Den

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard

**Chapter Twelve:**   
In the Lion's Den

Negaduck had always admired Steelbeak's way of handling a criminal life, but now that he had taken him under his wing, he wanted him to get even better at it. After fifteen years of being the leader of the Fearsome Five, he has had it with wimpy lackeys. Negaduck wanted a three-hundred pound weapon of mass destruction working for him, not a cringing, nervous wreck. Understandably after being exiled by F.O.W.L and what came after that, the rooster's had softened, but the Prince of Darkness wouldn't have any of it. He was bent on toughening him while still maintaining his position as "top bird."

"There's one more step into joining The Four, and that's boot camp!" Negaduck announced, straightening out his lopsided fedora. "I want to see what you are really made out of, so expect me to be tougher than any those sissy sergeants."

This took Steelbeak back twenty-six years ago, when he joined F.O.W.L for the first time. Boot camp was all part of becoming a fully fledged agent of the organization. _ Back den it was rough enough, jus' 'ow much woise could Negaduck be at it? Eh, well, yer a masochist. Ya only live twice or so dey say, so go fer it! 'Sides, if 'e wants to see what I'm all about, I'll show 'em!_

"Wondaful," Steelbeak replied sarcastically, still not pistol-whipped enough to not remain a smart alec. "Be sure ta throw in plen'y of backbreakin' twen'y foot fence climbs. Dey're my favorite!"

The rooster had intended on ticking Negaduck off with his sarcastic comment, but it ended up delighting him instead. Swinging an arm around Faith's shoulder, Negaduck glanced back at Steelbeak with a sinister sneer.

"Oooooh don't you worry. There'll be plenty of that and then some!" His voice was unusually gravelly and growly, but neither his wife nor his captured cockerel took any special notice of it. Just part of the Negaduck attitude, they thought.

"Eh-heh-heh! Ya know, I've always like a good woikout, so go 'head -- dish out yer woist!" Steelbeak cheerfully challenged, giving the mallard a taunting poke.

"If you insist . . . " Negaduck answered, poking him back and speaking in that strange tone again. "Your wish is my command!"

Steelbeak watched in sheer terror as two horns -- devil horns -- came poking through the top of Negaduck's classy red-and-black fedora, so frightened that he visibly shook as he slowly recoiled from the sight. He was peeved at himself for being this scared, blaming it all on his mess of a mind. _Pull yourself together already, jeesh. It's jus' Negaduck!_

Or was it?

The rooster's mind wasn't playing tricks on him, as it so often did when his past crept back to haunt him -- Negaduck really was in a demonized state. How he got into that way was anyone's guess, for it was a secret known only to the dreaded mallard of the night. At the moment, he was the stuff nightmares were made out of, and living proof that Satan really does exist.

_You can go ahead and run away, Roosterboy. There's no place to hide!_ Negaduck stared so intently at his 'victim' that the poor guy was on the brink of fleeing just to get away from it. With his cape billowing behind him, he stood as still as a statue.

"Whatever is the matter, S.B? You aren't still frightened of me, are you?" Faith asked with confusement, looking back at Steelbeak's expression. It looked as if he had seen a ghost, or more appropriately, the devil himself. She seemed oblivious to the way her beloved was. Perhaps she had seen him like this before and either liked it or wasn't frightened, or perhaps she wasn't paying enough attention.

"It's all in yer 'ead . . . It's all in yer 'ead, Steels . . . " The rooster muttered to himself, smacking his forehead hard. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them, the horns had gone and Negaduck was back to his usual self.

"Remind me ta book an appointment wit' de psychologist." Steelbeak felt as if he had awoken from a very bad dream, relieved, but still shaken.

"Pardon?" She asked again, hearing him mutter to himself and acting disoriented about something. "Are you feeling poorly?"

"Eh, nah, just a 'eadache," Steelbeak replied, snapping out his shocked state. "Dey tend ta make me a bit dizzy." He followed the two back to the Fearsome Five Headquarters as if nothing had happened.

"Now, Steelbeak, this is your chance to prove your worth!" Negaduck exclaimed, bringing a riding crop out of his jacket and smacking it hard against his palm. "You won't find the typical military exercises here, just the nitty-gritty. We like the skip the pleasantries and get back to business!" With Faith by his side, he lead Steelbeak down the basement.

"Dat's what I like, a guy who gets right down to it!" Steelbeak replied with anxious anticipation, noticing blood splattered on the rails of the staircase. _Dat could be my blood!_

Negaduck opened the basement's door, revealing a pacing, caged lion. "If you can kill him with only your bare hands and beak, you're one more step in the game. If not, it was nice meeting you!" He shoved Steelbeak inside, quickly locking the door the moment it was slammed shut.

The big cat, a male in his prime with a thick blonde mane, stopped his pacing to look at what he viewed as a possible meal. Negaduck had stolen the lion from the St. Canard Park Zoo last night after their failed attempt to get Steelbeak, and he intended on setting him free on an elementary school yard at lunchtime. As enjoyable as the idea of sitting back and watching children get mauled was, he got a better idea. Negaduck figured that thinking if the rooster could take on a fully-grown lion, he would be willing to take on anything.

"It's just youse and me, kitty-cat!" Steelbeak growled, approaching the feline with his adrenaline pumping. While out on his missions to Africa and India he had various violent run-ins with the local wildlife, including big cats, but in each of those cases he had a gun with him, making defense easy. He had never had an unarmed encounter of the wild kind, but he was always one to try out something new, especially if it was something dangerous.

He teased the lion by sticking a hand an inch from the cage and pulling it away just before it got shredded by the cat's enormous claws, firing him up for a good fight. "Yeah, youse want a piece of me, don'tcha? Youse jus' wanna 'ave me fer dinner!" Steelbeak laughed, pushing the lion's anger even more by prodding and hitting it with an iron pipe he had found on the floor.

"Well, I don't hear any screaming," Faith remarked, pressing the side of her head against the door. "I saw on TV that a lion can kill its prey with just one smack of its paw. Maybe it got Steelbeak already." She was morbidly fascinated, reaching for the door handle to see how things were going.

Knowing just what she wanted to do, Negaduck swatted her hand away. "Faith, would you really want to miss a bloodbath while on your way the hospital?" He asked, twirling a strand of her hair with his finger. "Just be patient."

"Having said that, I'll just be patient . . . " Faith smiled, slipping a hand down the front of his jacket and tracing a finger up and down his pecs. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his chest vibrate as he let out a deep, contented growl. She loved this feeling, and kept at it all the more.

"Good . . . " Negaduck murmured relaxedly, leaning up against her while still trying listening into what was going on in the basement. He didn't hear much, aside from the distinctive grunt of the lion. The heavy door had prevented him from hearing much else.

"Ahhhh, here we go, Featherbuns!" Faith said with excitement, pressing her head up against the door again. There was some more grunting, some growling, Steelbeak shouting something in Italiano, and finally, a loud roar that was followed by a deadly silence.

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death.


	13. Triumphant

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard

**Chapter Thirteen:**   
Triumphant

"Well, it's been twenty minutes . . . " Faith noticed, taking a look at her watch. "Think we should check to see who's the winner?" She was becoming more and more morbidly anxious.

"I should say so!" Negaduck shrugged, taking his handgun out from his jacket. As he opened the door with his wife standing behind him for protection, he got one of the biggest shocks in his life.

"Well, double-you-tee-eff, mate . . . " Faith muttered under her breath, her blue eyes so wide one would think they would've popped out of their sockets.

The off-white concrete floor was littered with splattered blood, tufts of fur and broken feathers. In the middle of the room laid the lion -- dead. Not only had the neck been broken, but his throat was brutally ripped open. What was once a noble creature was reduced to a bloodied mess in just a little over half an hour. The big cat fought hard right to the end, and a permanent snarl on his face suggested this. There was blood on his snout and claws, and it didn't belong to him.

"I don't believe this . . . " An equally astonished Negaduck gasped, taking a look around him. "Pinch me, just pinch me." He got what he asked for and jumped a little as Faith took him literally.

"Hey, watch the tailfeathers!" He whined, giving his feathery rump a rub. "They take forever to grow back!"

The lion's killer sat with his back propped up against the cage, badly wounded but alive and lucky. Numerous claw lacerations and bites covered Steelbeak's body, the worst one being one that ran to his right shoulder to the center of collarbone that was so bad that it exposed the bone. His now-damaged metal beak was tarnished with blood and his feathers were horribly tattered and missing in places, but most importantly of all, he was triumphant. He didn't care that his right pinky finger was missng, all that mattered was that he killed that damn animal to prove his worthyness.

"Looks like I won!" Steelbeak stated calmly, clasping a hand over his shoulder injury. He unsteadily got to his feet, smiling in spite of the pain he must have been in. He staggered over to his kill and gave the dead animal a kick.

"Goes ta show you what yas can do if youse put yer mind and heart to it."

"Oh, you can say that!" Negaduck laughed, impressed by his stoic attitude and bravery. "He sure got you good, though. Want us to take you to the hospital?" He seemed genuinely concerned, even if he was the one responsible for shoving him into the lion's den so to speak. In the corner of his eyes he saw Faith leave the room and then reappear a moment later with a needle and spool of thread.

Steelbeak shook his head and took a gentle hold of his head. "Nah. I do appreciate de offer, but . . . I t'ink I can manage." With what happened to him following his accident, he didn't want to go to one even in the condition he was in.

"I can't say I don't blame you, " Faith said, taking hold of Negaduck's cape and while he still wore it, she began to stitch up the tear. "Hospitals are such dreadful places. You have to wait for hours at a time just to have a second rate cigarette-smoking nurse look after you, even if it's an emergency!" She exclaimed, finishing her sewing job with a playful smack to her mate's rear.

"There you go, good as new!"

"Oooooh, nice job, baby! Wouldn'tve noticed it was ripped in the first place!" Negaduck exclaimed, examining his cape.

"I knew you'd like it!" Faith smiled, running a finger along his bill and giggling when he gave it a kiss. "Oh, you old devil, you!"

"That's me!" Negaduck laughed with a wicked edge, looking back at Steelbeak. "Guess it's time for you to be stitched up. Can't have you bleeding all over the place now, can we?" He was damn proud of his rooster.

It was then that Faith realized the full extent of the Steelbeak's injuries. She had been paying so much attention to her husband that she barely took notice of his presence aside from the mention of the hospital. As she came up closer to him she saw the fear in his eyes, and the pity she had for him came back with a vengeance. _How can he be afraid of me while he just took on a lion? Fears and phobias are what they are, I suppose._

"There's no need to be afraid of me anymore, I'm not going to hurt you," Faith gently reassured, keeping a polite distance away from as to not make him any more uncomfortable. "Unless you hurt my Drakeybuns or any of my family; if you do that I'm going to have to kick your tailfeathers!" She added with a smile, helping ease his fear with her compassionate yet lighthearted approach to his plight.

"What she said, because hurting you is my job," Negaduck winked, going over to the wine cellar and bringing out a flask of brandy. Having no sort of antibiotic on hand, he used the alcoholic beverage to do the trick.

The sensation of the brandy being poured into Steelbeak's shoulder injury felt like the sting like a thousand bees. With a vicious hiss he took a snap at Negaduck as a knee-jerk reaction. Before the iron jaws clamped around the hands that were treating him, Faith quickly and firmly gripped hold of his beak and slammed his head down. She caused more pain to Steelbeak doing this, but her husband's safety was the number one priority and she ignored his agonized growls.

"Ah-ah! No bites!" The she-duck scowled, keeping her grip until her was finished stitching the wound. "I must say, for a guy, you're bloody good at sewing!" She remarked, believing Negaduck's homemade repair which she thought was better than any hospital job.

"Why, thank you!" Negaduck said with mock modesty, kissing her on her forehead. "Having said that, you do a better job at restraining this "brute" than whatever the Alligator Hunter does!"

Steelbeak's pain was really beginning to nag at him by now, but he hadn't had the energy to protest as another dribble of brandy was poured into a bite on his left arm.

"Youse didn't 'ave to do dis, guys . . . " He said weakly as exhaustion from the fight started to kick in. He rested a badly mauled hand to his beak, feeling that at least two of the plates were missing. He shuddered, feeling ugly again.

"No we didn't," Faith said casually, not seeing what he was hiding. "But we did." Moving her foot, she heard something metallic and reached down to see what it was. It was the missing beak plate, and she looked at it curiously, not recognizing what it was. She found another a few feet away, covered in dried blood and lion hair.

"Hon, did you unassemble one of your toys down here?" She asked, handing over the pieces of metal to Negaduck.

"No . . . " Negaduck shook his head, knowing what the pieces of steel came from. With a certain softness in his eyes that he usually only reserved for Faith, he stroked his face with one hand while he used the other to fish a screwdriver out of his jacket. When the repair work was done, Negaduck cleaned the dried blood off with an edge of his cape.

"There, you're handsome again!" He exclaimed, admiring himself in the reflection of the freshly polished beak.

"T'anks!" Steelbeak replied, feeling his pride come back to him now that his ugly side was once again hidden. With his vulnerability gone, he was ready to take on the world -- the Steelbeak everyone was familiar with.

"Not a problem. I do have another challenge for you . . . " As Negaduck said this, a cloud of blue smoke started to appear in the center of the room.

"Destroy Darkwing Duck!"

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death.


	14. Crime and Punishment

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard

**Chapter Fourteen:**   
Crime and Punishment

"No, no way . . . " Steelbeak couldn't do it. He still loved that masked mallard even after he his heart was torn from the breakup, and even after all those years of him interfering with his well-laid plans.

"What do you mean you can't do it?!" Negaduck shouted, outraged at his hesitation. "He broke up with you, and you're saying you can't get back at him for it? Don't tell me you're that fucked up to not get some well-deserved revenge. I thought if you could take on a lion, you can take on anything. Boy, was I ever wrong!" Through his frustration, there was a wounded look in his eyes.

Steelbeak looked away from the scolding mallard so he couldn't see the disappointment on his face. "I - I just can't. Dat's all." He hated making Negaduck angry, and it wasn't just because of the risk of getting hurt. It was because he hated to shame him. It meant a lot to him to have the mallard proud of his latest accomplishment, and now he felt terrible for hurting him.

"I'm tryin' my damnest, Negs! Don't give up on me . . . " He pleaded, grabbing hold of the duck's sleeve. "I just want to make youse proud."

"Is that so? Well, you're going to have to try harder!" Negaduck firmly replied, readying himself for a confrontation with his crime fighting counterpart. It had been some time since he's had a real run-in with Darkwing Duck and he was looking forward to having another.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the spyware that you cannot get off of your computer! I am Darkwiiiiing Duck!" The do-gooder proclaimed, coming out of the smoke and dodging a bullet that Faith fired at him.

Darkwing Duck showed up here for two very good reasons. Through a ground-level window he had seen the felons do something to Steelbeak, not knowing they were helping him. Secondly, word had spread to him regarding the disappearance of the lion. He didn't put it past Negaduck and his cronies to be the one responsible for it.

"Hah! You're going to be Dead Duck if I can have anything to do with it!" Faith snarled, firing another shot at Darkwing Duck. This time, the bullet had hit him and he smacked his head hard against the wall as he veered back in shock. The crimefighter was out cold, with blood pouring out through a hole in his side. At least one of his vital organs was damaged by the bullet and he steadily fell into a state of shock.

"Darkwing . . . " Steelbeak said softly, hopping off the top of the cage to take a better look at his wounded ex-boyfriend. He leant down to his side and gently scooped his head in his hands. Disapproving looks came at him from behind, but what he hadn't seen hadn't hurt him.

Standing behind him was Negaduck -- demonized. This time, he didn't just have the horns coming out from the top of his fedora. Sharp and vampire-esque fangs came out from the end of his bill, and aside from his pupils his intense eyes had changed to pure red. This Negaduck had neither love nor sympathy for Steelbeak. To him, he was just another victim to terrorize to the ends of the earth and back.

Faith stood back in shock at her husband's new look, placing a hand to her bill. "Well . . . I've seen everything now!" Her fright didn't last long; she quickly came to like, or rather, love, this new look. To her, he was still Negaduck, only worsened.

"Faith, tie Fuckwing up to a chair, then meet me in the bedroom! I've got to teach someone a lesson . . . " He shouted at her, grabbing the rooster by the back of his pants with a loud growl.

"Right away, hon!" Faith mock saluted, happily darting off to take care of the Darkwing matter. Using a spare chain, she tied him to a chair that she found in a storage room.

"Lets see you try to get out of that, so called 'terror' that flaps in the night!" She scoffed, shutting the door behind her.

Steelbeak instinctively whirled around at being suddenly snatched. When he saw who grabbed him, he was twice as frightened as he was back in the woods when Negaduck was in this fearsome form. This wasn't the mallard he had loved; this was a living, breathing curse as far as he was concerned, a horror that he could not escape from. He desperately clawed at the floor as he was being dragged off down the hall, ignoring the pain from the stub of his pinky finger.

"Lemme go!" A newfound sense of anger kicked into him, and he threw a punch to the back of his attacker. When this was more or less ignored, he bit him on the arm that he was restrained by. Being in the shape that he was, he had even more reason to be defensive.

Bad move.

"You didn't just bite me, did you?!" Negaduck furiously demanded, pinning the terrified Steelbeak onto his back with twice the strength he's had before. There was a red mark on his arm from where he had been bitten, but the iron jaws didn't chomp down with their full power. Nonetheless, he viewed this as an act of defiance and demonized or not, it was rare for his victims to even think of fighting back. Negaduck usually had them practically paralyzed by the fear this had inflicted upon them, and he was frustrated that the rooster wasn't acting like this.

Faith quite naturally and understandably expected her husband to be badly injured when she heard this. She came onto her defense and pointed the gun at Steelbeak, but she didn't fire. Negaduck was getting things right under control and she helped him drag the struggling master criminal down the hallway.

Steelbeak was violently dragged into the bedroom and shoved face-first onto the bed. His arms were roughly pulled back behind his back, and with dread he felt the metal of handcuffs being placed on his wrists and his ankles. Knowing what was coming, he tried desperately to squirm away. Alas, all he succeeded in doing was tiring himself out.

"It's best not to fight back," Faith recommended, feeling herself being turned on by watching her husband's aggression.

"He'll get worse at it if you do."

"Ssssh, Faith! Don't tell him that!" Negaduck hissed under his breath, using The Knife to cut through Steelbeak's black pants.

"Whoops! Bad me!" She squeaked, grinning sheepishly. For now, Faith was content to just watch, just to whet her sexual appetite. Her relationship was secure with Negaduck and knew if she couldn't make out with him now there was always time to do it later. Besides, if she couldn't take control her urges anymore, she wasn't shy about joining in on the fun -- which she'd most likely do.

"Yes, 'bad you'! You won't get any tonight if you keep telling him stuff like that!" Negaduck wryly smirked, pulling Steelbeak's silk boxer shorts down to his ankles after he gave the elastic a hard snap. He firmly placed his knees around his waist and gave him a violent penetration.

"Enjoying it? I hope not!" Negaduck taunted as he heard a moan of discomfort from Steelbeak. He inserted himself further in with an even more aggressive thrust of his well muscled hips.

Domination and intercourse were both normally a turn to Steelbeak, but not this time. Unable to fight against Negaduck's desires, he unwillingly submitted to him. A few tears ran down his cheek as a memory from his childhood slipped back into his mind. He had forgotten all about this memory until now, and briefly he blanked out as it all horridly came back to him.

May 5th, 1966. His mother, Emillia, had caught the young cockerel helping himself to a jar of cookies. Throughout much of his youth, he was often kept half-starved. This forced him to scrounge for food when nobody was around to watch him. Even at this tender age he was sneaky, learning to sneak into the kitchen in the early hours of the morning just to get a bite. Who could blame him?

For the most part the young Valentino Volatili got away with this "crime", but not this time. Emillia grabbed the youngster by the back of his neck and smacked his deformed face as hard as she could. When this wasn't enough she went overboard, kicking him like a piece of trash on the sidewalk.

"Don't you ever, ever take something from me!" She yelled, holding him down with a foot as he tried to get away.

"Y-Yes, mommy!" Valentino yelped, curling up into a ball when he saw her hands reach down to him. From there, she stroked him, but not in the way a mother should stroke her child. To get right to it, she molested him. While his cries attracted the attention of his older brothers, the evil deed was done before they could put a stop to it.

Steelbeak clenched his teeth and cried harder at this part of the recollection. His breathing was heavy and labored, and he cried out.

"STOP! Just stop!"

As Faith had warned, Negaduck's undesired attention only worsened with his pleading and resisting, and it didn't help that his wife had turned him on more with her persuasive nature. She was on top of her husband now, rubbing herself against his body and growling with the pleasure it brought her. There was no waiting later for her!

"Stop? Why ever for? The fun's only begun!" The demonized duck laughed, closing his eyes as he felt himself reach climax that Faith helped him achieve. Following one final push of his pelvis, Negaduck ejaculated inside Steelbeak and held The Knife to his throat.

"Do the deed, Steelbeak." The deed, of course, was to finish off Darkwing Duck - the final test to see what the rooster could really do.

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death.


	15. The Darkwing Deed

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard   


Author's note: Sorry 'bout the length of this chapter. I really couldn't think of what else to add it it. If you have any suggestions, please do tell me. Also, not to sound whiny, I haven't had as much feedback on this story as I'd like. If anyone can drop in a review, it'd be very much appreciated!

**Chapter Fifteen:**   
The Darkwing Deed

  
  
"I take it dere is no other option?" Steelbeak asked, anxiously staring at the edge of the knife that slowly sliced into his neck. A steady stream of crimson trickled through his feathers, and he grit his teeth as he tried to fight the stinging pain. As a last-ditch attempt to ease Negaduck back into is 'usual' self and to sidetrack him from the uneventful, he carefully nibbled at the drake's tufty cheek feathers. It was an affectionately seductive gesture that he's used before in foreplay, and he was certain the mallard couldn't resist it. 

"No," Negaduck replied in monotone, falling aloof to Steelbeak's affection. "In case you haven't realized it already, I make the decision on who lives, and who dies . . . And it's Darkwing's time to die." He pocketed the knife momentarily and painfully twisted the rooster's wattles to emphasize his attitude. Not surprisingly, this quite quickly stopped the larger avian's attempts to soften him. 

"I say it was his time to croak a long time ago!" Faith scoffed, crossing her arms with a little huff. "Why I never thought of shooting the bloody idiot before is beyond me." She leaned herself back to use her husband's torso as a comfortable pillow. 

"You're right there, but you didn't off him because you didn't want to steal my thunder!" Negaduck grinned, unlocking the victim's handcuffs. 

Steelbeak was usually good at slipping away from a situation; perhaps he may just get out of this one. "What if I don't kill 'em?" He didn't realize that he said this a little too loud to himself. 

"We'd kill you, that's what'd happen!" Faith winked. 

"Just finish him off, Steelbeak. He's as good as dead anyways!" Negaduck gloated, filing one of his fangs with the dreaded weapon. 

"And what the lady said . . . " He snarled, grabbing the rooster's teal tail feathers the moment it looked like he was trying to make a getaway. 

"Now, get out there and do it!" 

Feeling the end of The Knife being pricked against his lower back, Steelbeak put his boxer shorts back on and hopped off the bed. The two avians escorted him out of the room and down the hallway. He was hesitant in his step, checking back once in a while to see if they were still behind him. There was a time that he would've raced or even fought Negaduck to see who would kill the interfering crime fighter first, but that was a lifetime ago. 

_ C'mon, Darky . . . Do yer disappearin' act or somet'ing! Ya've gotta get outta 'ere! _His heart sank when the storage room was opened. He saw that his beloved Darkwing Duck was clinging to life, and for a very brief moment he made eye contact with him. 

"Valentino . . . ?" Darkwing called out, his voice strained. "What's going on here, big guy?" 

All hope of the two of them getting out of this situation was gone. _ Foist Bushroot, now Darkwing. Who'll be next? _Steelbeak lied to himself, showing the other two that he was up to it when he really wasn't. 

"I 'ave to kill youse," Steelbeak told the drake, using a strange, slow voice. "Ev'ryone's gotta die sooner or later, yer time just came up a little sooner den yas t'ought." 

With a proud grin, Negaduck handed Steelbeak his machine gun that he had hid until now. "Now, that's more like it! Go get him, tiger." 

"I think your evilness is really rubbing off on him, Professor Negaduck!" Faith whispered. "Just as it's done on me." 

"I think it has!" He whispered back. "Not a bad teacher, am I?" Indeed he was a good mentor; his evilness had a tenancy to rub off on others, and soon Steelbeak would be no exception. 

"Not at all!" The she duck grinned, giving his bill a light, flirty shake. 

Too weak to pull his disappearing act, Darkwing Duck looked up at Steelbeak with half shock, half dread. _I can tell he's putting up a front for the other two. I can just see it in his eyes. Just why does he want to kill me, though? Is he being forced into it, is he trying to get revenge on me for breaking up with me? _He shuddered, thinking about how Gosalyn and Launchpad would live without him and how the criminals of St. Canard would likely celebrate his death. 

"Why . . . ?" Darkwing whispered, staring at the weapon that was being pointed in his direction. "Don't let these two force you into doing something you don't want to do!" He urged, looking over Faith and Negaduck with fury. Even in the shape he as in, he was still a fighter. 

"He wants to do it!" Faith hissed, getting on her guard as he gave her an attitude. "Doesn't the gun being pointed in your direction mean anything to you?" 

"Don't waste your breath on him, Dollface!" Negaduck growled, glaring hatefully at Darkwing. "He always was the stupidest one in the family . . . " 

"Hah! Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Faith laughed, putting Negaduck in a playful headlock and giving him a kiss. The two were so distracted with one another they didn't see Steelbeak wipe a tear from each of his deep-set eyes. 

_Please fuhgive me, love. _Without saying another word, Steelbeak took a better aim for Darkwing's head and fired. Just before and right after he pulled the trigger, he looked away, unable to bear the betrayal in the mallard's eyes as he died. 

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death.


	16. Captured!

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard   
  


**Chapter Sixteen:**   
Captured!   
  
Negaduck slowly returned to his normal self, shocked by what he saw laid out in front of him. Darkwing Duck was dead, and his end was as violent as his crime-crushing career. He stared at the body for a moment, likening splattering of blood to a bizarre abstract painting. _Ahhhhh . . . Gotta love the beauty in death._

While the masked mallard was in a demonized state, it was like he had another being controlling his mind. Negaduck couldn't remember Steelbeak finishing off Darkwing or even ordering him to do so. For a fleeting moment he felt a twinge of strange, chilling uncertainty. The death seemed all too surreal for even him, and he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Sure enough, he wasn't. 

"You've killed Darkwing Duck . . . " Negaduck said, his voice almost a whisper. "I can't believe it . . . " Uncertainty was soon replaced with joy -- at last that no-good do-gooder would never again ruin his plots. Without the crimefighter's assistance, the police wouldn't get him now. They were always too busy ticketing people for parking illegal, or stuffing their faces with doughnuts to care what he was up to. 

_ After I learnt about Steelbeak's love for Darkwing, I never thought he'd ever put himself to kill him. Not too many people can kill someone they've loved. A villain is a villain, though, and in any case it's good to see him act like a proper one._

"Hrm . . . I wonder, though . . . " Faith curiously poked Darkwing's body with the end of her toe to make sure he was really dead. 

Negaduck watched her with an arched eyebrow as scratching the top of his head. "Faith, he's not going to get any deader . . . " 

"Well, some crimefighters fake their deaths," Faith explained, giving the body a second poking. "Okay, you're   
right!" She yelped, not expecting the body to fall off the chair. 

"It just 'append so fast . . . " Steelbeak nodded in delayed response, wiping off the murdered duck's blood that had been flecked onto his chest. He was in deep shock for what he had done, and he looked so tattered that even cleaning himself didn't do much to improve the way he looked. 

_ Too fast. It 'append too fast. What did you do, Steelbeak? Why do youse keep hoitin' de ones youse love de most? Be glad, t'ough - youse didn't hoit de others. Not yet, anyways._

"Well, it needed to be done, and you did it all in style!" Negaduck boasted, placing a foot on the body of his enemy. 

Faith nodded. "What he said." 

"Well, t'anks, guys!" Steelbeak nodded with a forced smile, anticipating their acceptance. "Does dis mean I'm in de Fearsome Four now?" 

"Damn straight it does!" Negaduck replied with a sninister grin, wrapping an arm around his waist and giving him a firm squeeze. Once again, he was proud for Steelbeak. 

"Consider yourself second in line, Steels. You're still under my rule of course, but you get to boss the rest of the knob squad around!" 

"I just need ta be on my own fer a bit . . . " Steelbeak answered standoffishly, unhooking Negaduck's arm from him. He looked back at Darkwing's body once more before he wandered down the hallway and into the bedroom. He needed to be on his own to unbottle his emotions, but a wildcard turned up. 

Just as Steelbeak closed the door, he had heard the sound of an approaching police siren. From what he could tell by the sound of it, it wasn't from the local division. Steelbeak now had to put his feelings aside and put his mind on getting away and fast. 

"Well, that was a short time on your own," Faith remarked, noticing his . "Something the matter?" 

"Bad news, de cops are on de way!" Steelbeak announced, coming back to meet up wtih the others. 

"Damnit!" Negaduck hissed. "You two, get down right now!" He threw himself down to the floor, pulling Steelbeak down when he was a little slow at responding to his order. 

"Right-o!" Faith chirped, obeying her husband's command. "And here I was thinking when Darkwing was gone, we'd be able to go out and do our crimes without someone coming along to bugger them up. Bloody hell was I ever wrong . . . " 

"You better not have snitched on us!" Negaduck growled, casting an accusative glare at Steelbeak. "If you did, so help me . . . " 

"I didn't, I swear!" Steelbeak snapped defensively, making the mallard all the more suspicious. He was getting more confident, more cocky around Negaduck -- and it showed. 

"Alright, keep your hackles down . . . " Faith muttered, hoping his loud voice didn't attract any unwanted attention. Steelbeak's attitude didn't go unnoticed to her, and she kept her eyes on him -- just in case. 

"Yeah, before I rip them off . . . " Negaduck muttered, not liking the tone that the rooster was giving him. Just as Steelbeak muttered something in his native tongue, the drake grabbed him firmly by the beak. 

"Want to loose your namesake, boy?" He snarled, sneering right the moment he saw fear in his eyes. "I didn't think so . . . " With that, he released Steelbeak and lead both him and Faith towards the back of the warehouse. 

Negaduck opened the backdoor just a crack and sighed as he saw a group of police officers waiting just outside their escape route. They had the place surrounded, but he didn't know that. Nor did he know these cops weren't the stupid, doughnut-chomping ones that usually went after him. 

"We know you're in there!" One shouted through a loudspeaker. "Drop your weapons and come out with your hands above your head!" 

"Hah! Fat chance that'll happen!" He remarked, sneakily making his way towards the front of the building -- only to be caught. 

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death. 


	17. A Rooster's Revenge

**The Prince of Darkness**   
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather   
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard

**Chapter Seventeen:**   
A Rooster's Revenge

"Drake!" Faith shouted, blindly rushing out the door -- only to be cop-captured herself. She could've clawed the eyes out of the lanky Doberman if she could. By the way the blonde she-duck was trying to fight him off, it was amazing that she didn't. She sank her nails into his arms so hard she felt them tear into his flesh, and sunk them in further when she felt him wince from the pain.

It was one thing that they took hold of her -- it was another that they took her husband. She couldn't let him be arrested while she remained at the headquarters, so it was just as well as she was captured. Faith by name, faith by nature, she steely reminded herself.

"Get your bloody mitts off of me!" Faith snarled, struggling even more violently as a second officer, a rather nondescript drake duck, took ahold of her right arm. He was kicked in the groin when he wasn't paying close enough attention, and in spite of the situation she was in, Faith was able to smile at this. _Serves you right, fucker!_

"I'm of royal blood! I demand you release me and my husband this instant!" Faith insisted, looking him straight in the eyes with defiance. She saw her husband practically smack his head open, trying to get out of the patrol car.

The black and tan dog raised an eyebrow, holding back the urge to scoff. "Sure you are. Just take it easy, ma'am. You're only making things worse for yourself!" With that, he pushed the feisty she-duck into the patrol car and drove off down the road, following the one containing Negaduck.

"Forgive me, Drake . . . " Faith whispered to herself, blankly staring out the window with a tear streaming down her brown cheek.

The capture of Faith and Negaduck did not go unnoticed by Steelbeak, whom the police, being the incompetent fools they often were, overlooked. The rooster watched what was going on through an upper-level window in a strangely calm demeanor. He felt a headache develop but didn't pay much attention to it. After all, he had been through a lot in the past few days and contributed it to stress. It's not everyday someone gets raped for not wanting to kill someone they loved, and being forced to do the deed at the end.

Then came the dizziness, and this he couldn't ignore. The rooster sat down on a wooden crate, intensely rubbing his temples. It seemed the more he rubbed them, the worse the sensation became. Again, he didn't take it seriously.

"Gotta get more sleep or somet'ing . . . " Steelbeak muttered to himself as he started to feel an irritation to his eyes. They were burning so much that it felt like someone had thrown acid in them, and he shut them tightly.

"Gotta stop talkin' to myself . . . " He added with a groan, smacking himself upside the head. Talking to himself was indeed a habit he never seemed to break.

The only thing the rooster wanted to think of was how to get Negaduck and Faith out of prison. He had escaped from prison time and time again, just by chewing on the bars, but never did he ever liberate others. With the job he had at F.O.W.L, he could only afford to look out for himself. If his fellow agents got put in jail, it was their own doing. They let themselves be caught; it was High Command's job to bail them out, not him. He sure wasn't going to waste any valuable time getting Ammonia Pine out of prison!

Faith and Negaduck were different. Steelbeak was loyal to them, in spite of the fact they had forced him into situations he never wanted to do. He was finding approval in these two, the approval which was lost with his firing and the deaths of his former lovers. If he was going to keep that approval, he was willing to do whatever it took to get them out of jail.

After a little searching, Steelbeak was able to find a pad of paper and pencil in Negaduck's and Faith's office. He sat down on the mallard's leather chair, feeling rather important to be sitting where the public enemy usually sat on while gloating about his reputation.

_ Explosion? Too cliche. Too Looney Toons. Not ta mention, ya might kill 'em in de process, too. _ _Go in dere and shoot all de guards? Dey might get me foist._ He let his mind wander a little while, chewing at the end of the pencil One good idea quickly came to him, and he jotted it down so furiously on the paper that he nearly broke the lead in the process.

_ Find water system that guards use. Poison water system. _It was a brilliantly wicked plan and approrpriately cruel. _Visit Faith and Negaduck, instruct them not to drink the water. _The rooster knew very well The Liquidator would be a valuable asset to his plan, but he didn't want him getting credit for his idea. He decided to go at it solo instead.

"Oooooh, I love it when I'm nasty!" As Steelbeak sneered, his eyes looked exactly like demonized Negaduck's as they pierced through the darkness of the dimly lit building. He had caught the curse of the Prince of Darkness, and there was no way out of it.

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death.


	18. Intimacy Interrupted

**The Prince of Darkness**  
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather  
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard

**Chapter Eighteen:**  
Intimacy Interrupted

Negaduck's hands gripped firmly on the iron bars of his cell's window as he stared intently out into the courtyard. He silently cursed out at the invisible demons who dared to try and hold him and his wife captive, who dared to get in the way of his path of tyrannical chaos. _Whoever you are, you have just earned your one-way ticket to Hell._

This wasn't the first time the mallard had his plans backfire on him, but it was going to be his last failure if he had anything to do with it. Negaduck gained hope instead of losing it, and defied defeat instead of accepting it. There was no stopping him, especially with Darkwing out of his way for good and his living weapon of destruction still on the run. It seemed that he got smarter each and every time he was caught red-handed in the midst of crime.

Sharing the company of The Prince of Darkness was Faith. All the other jail cells were packed to the brim with criminals of all walks of life. She pressed her back against the grungy off-white wall, thinking about how unfair it was that Steelbeak was free while she and her husband weren't. She didn't become jealous, however; Faith was above that. All that mattered to her was that she had everything in the world in this grungy place -- she was with Negaduck, and Negaduck was with her.

As if reading her mind, Negaduck spoke up after three hours of silence. He sat next to her on the bed, placing the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"I don't blame the rooster."

"Suppose he'll ever get captured?" Faith asked, leaning against him.

Negaduck nodded, narrowing his eyes as he firmly clutched an arm around her waist. "There is the chance of that. There's also the chance that he'll take my position while he's out there!" He added with an annoyed huff.

"He's the type that if you give him an inch, he'll give you a mile." This was true. As fond as Negaduck had become of Steelbeak, he still didn't trust him completely. There was always the chance he would go off and do something to better himself over the Public Enemy, or at least try to.

While police continued on with their investigation work back at the hideout, Steelbeak slipped away like the phantom he sometimes appeared to be. Even when he practically walked from right under their nose, they failed to notice his presence. He refrained from taunting them, even if it went against his nature. The rooster had to put his mind onto better, more illegal matters.

Steelbeak didn't worry too much about the investigators; he'd come back and deal with them and the rest of the police department later. The guards were a slightly tougher nut to crack, and so, were given the first priority. His curse had lifted somewhat, but not enough to take the edge off his murderous intent. Hidden in his jacket were sachets of strychnine, and he knew just what to do with them.

The rooster avoided The Prince of Darkness' surviving lackeys he got into a stolen car and drove down the bad part of town. It didn't matter where Quackerjack or Megavolt or The Liquidator went, they got attention without even trying. Attention was the last thing Steelbeak wanted, a low profile was what he craved -- until it was time for him to strike.

Back in the penitentiary, under the relative privacy of bed sheets, things were heating up for Faith and Negaduck. It had been a while since just the two of them were able to share any sort of intimate attention, and Faith relished this moment. It wasn't that she hated Steelbeak, or that she was jealous of his feelings for Negaduck, but sometimes she just wanted him out of the way so she could have the drake all to her self.

"Finally, at last, just you and I . . . " Faith murmured, closing her eyes as she felt Negaduck's characteristically forcible insertion. His member felt cool as it slid into her, and shuddered a little as she felt his cool breath against her neck.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm the luckiest she-duck around . . . " She seductively insisted, shivering again as she felt her adrenaline running.

"Damn right you are, Faithykins!" Negaduck laughed, placing his hands over her breasts and tracing a finger around each nipple.

"To be in the den with the Prince of Darkness isn't a privilege given to just anyone . . . "

Alas, all good things must come to an end, even if those good things have only begun.

"Faith, Negaduck?" The large, nondescript dogface of a guard called out, discreetly looking away and reminding himself that he's seen everything.

"Bloody hell! Have some respect, you great lummox!" Faith snarled, wrapping the bed sheet around her as she sat up to confront him. Her blonde hair had been tousled from the lovemaking.

"I don't mean to interrupt, madam . . ."

"Sure you don't!" Negaduck sarcastically replied, peeking his head out from under the sheet. "What brings you here, anyway? Better not be another lockdown, or someone is going to be hurt . . . " He threatened, rubbing a fist.

The guard kept his cool as unlocked the gate. Having worked at the jail for as long as he did, he was used to being threatened, and most of the threats he got were empty ones. Even if Negaduck did try to do something to him, he had enough pepper spray on him to use on a dozen inmates.

"You two have a visitor."

"Can't they come back later?" Faith asked with disappointment, wrapping another sheet around her so that there was no chance the dog would catch sight of her naked torso. "If you don't mind, we'd like a little bit of privacy. Please go and take the 'visitor' with you."

The guard ignored her request, and in sauntered Steelbeak.

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death.


	19. The Last Chance

**The Prince of Darkness**  
A Continuation of The Slash Saga: My Funny Friend and Me and Birds of A Feather  
By Roaming Tigress and Tammy Wraight who gave permission to use the character of Faith Mallard

**Chapter Nineteen:**  
The Last Chance

Faith let out a groan when she felt the bed sheet lift up off of her body. "Can't you come back later? Like in an hour or so?" She asked the visitor, her voice muffled as she practically stuffed her face into the pillow. "It's bloody annoying to have people over when you want to spend time with your husband." With a snort, she snatched the sheet and hid her bare bottom with it.

"Oh, I kin believe it!" Steelbeak laughed, brushing his comb back. "'Fraid your doll's gonna 'ave to cope wit' me for a little bit longer if yas two wanna get outta 'ere . . . " He whispered, bending down to Negaduck's level.

"Oh bother, said Faith . . . " She muttered, still having her face hidden in the pillow. At least the visitor this time was an amiable rooster and not some dull psychologist coming in for the up tenth time to check whatever was left of her shred of sanity.

"So, Roosterboy, what's your plan on getting us out of here?" The mallard asked, grabbing Steelbeak by the wattles and yanking his head closer to his.

Flinching and trying to pull away, Steelbeak whispered his warning. "Whatever yas two do, don't drink de water at lunchtime. I slipped a little somet'ing in de system. When de guards take a drink, it'll be deir last."

Negaduck liked this plan. It was a decently devious enough. Still, The Prince of Darkness thought about it, the more had his doubts. It seemed a little too Liqudator-y. He expected more from the rooster, especially since he was under his control for long enough. There needed to be a backup for this plan, just in case things didn't go as smoothly as the rooster thought it would.

Faith too was equally unsure of this plan. _Typical cock, thinking he knows everything!_ _Whatever's wrong with the cliche standby of just, well, getting yourself out? Aside from being shot at, that is, and set upon by dogs. Then there's being cut open by the barb wire when you finally do manage to get out. Bloody hell, being in jail's annoying._

"It better work, or the guards won't be the only ones having their last lunch!" Faith warned, grinning as she watched her husband tighten his wattles before snapping them back in his face. She liked to watch Negaduck torture his victims, and liked it even more of she could torture them with him.

"I hear ya . . . Jeebus, dat smarted!" Steelbeak muttered, rubbing underneath his lower jaw. That was to be last time Negaduck would boss him around like that, he thought.

"Why do you think I did it for?" Negaduck asked with a sneer. "Honestly, Steelbeak . . . I expected better for you." What he didn't realize was that he was pushing himself on a rooster who had developed a new attitude.

With a deep growl, Steelbeak pinned the duck onto the cot and held him down with one hand pressed firmly onto his chest. He could have killed him right there and then; it'd be easy enough for him to do so, but it wasn't his intention. No amount of hitting or kicking or even biting from Negaduck would break his hold on him. The duck's cold stare didn't phase him now, nor did his threats.

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll - - " Faith started, bracing herself to defend her husband with every inch of her life. Steelbeak's sudden violence towards Negaduck caused her heart to skip a few heart beats.

The ex-F.O.W.L Agent ignored her warning -- even if she did raise her hand -- and he stared down at Negaduck with determination.

The mallard was still trying to fight him off, but he calmed somewhat as he felt the rooster's hand grasp his upper thigh. Steelbeak's touch was firm and not undesirable to the mallard. He reminded himself that just a little while ago, it was Negaduck who was the aggressor as far as unsolicited attention went. "Nice to have de tables change, eh, oh mighty Prince of Darkness?"

"Rrrgh . . ." The duck gave a sharp hit to the rooster's crotch, and he more likely gave pleasure to him than pain by doing this. The rooster was becoming a threat to his dominance, and he didn't like it. How dare he be so pushy with him!

"Jus' give me a chance . . . " Steelbeak cooly insisted, running a finger down his chest. "Yer dealin' wit' de new and improved Steelbeak 'ere. De old one ran clear off, and I've made sure of dat." His touch became tender as he moved his hand up towards his groin and took hold of his organs. He rubbed them soothingly between his thumb and fingers until Faith shoved him off the cot. There was enough duck to go around for the two of them, but his big hand blocked her access to Negaduck's family jewels.

Before long, Negaduck felt another hand move up his other thigh -- Faith's. "What do you think, Lord Fluffybutt? Should we give him a chance, or should we just . . . Off him?" She conspired, stroking between the mallard's privates in a slow, tickling manner. She could tell he was enjoying it, and kept up with it in a gradually faster pace.

"Do you have to call me that, in prison, in amongst other villains?" Negaduck groaned shuddering at Faith's new elaborated nickname for him. He was quite enjoying the double attention up until then.

"As for you?" He growled, giving Steelbeak a hard poke in the chest. "I'll give you that chance, but it'll be the last one I'll give you! If you fail me this time, you'll know what will happen . . . "

At exactly twelve in the afternoon, it was time for action.

Most characters mentioned in this chapter are © Disney. However, Faith Mallard belongs to Tammy Wraight. If you steal or copy her, expect to die a horrid death.


End file.
